<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Us by marsboiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806609">Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsboiiii/pseuds/marsboiiii'>marsboiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bi main character, Blow Jobs, Clay | Dream Face Reveal (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, I suck at tags, I will probably add more later, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a lot more smut than I thought, dream team, there’s not really that much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsboiiii/pseuds/marsboiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George, Dream, and Sapnap live in a house together . . . as friends. Although Sapnap has to head back to Texas for a while to deal with some family issues, leaving Dream and George alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feelings? What feelings?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayo, I put this on wattpad already but thought it would be fun to put here as well :)  </p><p>I just want to say that I don’t ship them irl and this is based on their online personas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mid-morning sunlight seeps in through slightly parted blinds, causing lines of shadow to bend around the room. George steadily begins to wake up due to the harsh brightness piercing his vision. As his eyes start to open and adjust to the room, he also notices the sweet smell of pancakes一or waffles, he can’t really tell一fill his senses. He cautiously rolls onto his side and glances at his phone to check the time. <em>10:23</em>. His internal clock is still a little messed up from moving to Florida the month prior. Today, he slept in a bit later than normal, surprised that Clay nor Nick had come in to abruptly wake him up. He looks through his notifications on his phone for a couple minutes before deciding he should head downstairs to see what his friends are up to.</p><p> </p><p>He sits up with a sigh, pulling off his comforter and tossing his legs off the side of his bed. With a yawn, he pushes himself away from the mattress and walks out his room, down the stairs, and past Nick's room一taking a peek in to see the empty bed, sheets askew一before making his way to the kitchen, where he guesses the enjoyable smell was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Nick is standing by the stove pouring some thick batter onto a stainless steel waffle iron with a slight sizzle. He must not have heard George walk in because he jumps slightly with he the sound of the cupboard behind him opening. Nick swiftly turns around with wide eyes before lowering his eyebrows in annoyance towards George.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think anyone else was up yet," Nick brakes the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"And I didn't think you knew how to cook," George shoots back at him, while taking out a glass and moving over to the fridge to get water, "Also I think I heard Clay in the bathroom, taking a shower or something,"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever dude, you want some waffles?" Nick turns his attention back to the stovetop.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," George mumbles while sitting down on a barstool to drink his water and look through his twitter feed. Nothing out of the ordinary really, just some shitposts from his other steamer friends and small artists tagging him in their newest pieces, most of them depicting him and Clay (or Dream as their followers know him) in a romantic way. The two don’t really mind getting shipped together and they even embrace it when they make flirty remarks at each other during streams and such.</p><p> </p><p>A small beep and a change of a light from red to green signifies that the newest batch of waffles are ready. George hears the sound and looks up from his phone noticing Nick beginning to open the waffle iron and take out the golden brown waffles that are now warm and emitting an abundant amount of steam. He can feel his stomach turn as it reminds him how little he ate last night before passing out while editing his latest video. He is still deep in thought as a figure appears behind him, leaning down, and whispering a small "boo". George jumps up and turns around glaring at the man currently doubled over wheezing on the hard tiled floor. George rolls his eyes, "You really suck at scaring people."</p><p> </p><p>"I-*wheeze* I scared you, d-*wheeze* didn't I?" Clay can barely speak between the vicious inhales and exhales of air. Nick now joins in with the laughter and It take them a couple of minutes before they are able to calm down. Clay is finally able to get up off the floor to sit next to George at the kitchen island. George turns back around and buries his face in his palms with his elbows on the counter, to hide his embarrassment of actually getting frightened by Clay's action.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon George, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to actually scare you that bad," Clay places his arm around George's shoulders, lightly squeezing in an attempt to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>"I just woke up like 20 minutes ago, I didn't think this would be how I was greeted," George eventually takes his hands off his face to turn and look at the man sitting next to him. He now notices that Clay's hair is still slightly wet and he has tiny drops of water falling onto his skin. The light from the overhead LED's is harsh but produces the perfect shadows and illuminates the right places on Clay's angular face. George's mind starts wandering through all the different scenarios that could happen if Nick wasn't there, it would be purely platonic (obviously), and flipping through different emotions, his breath began to hitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha making Snapmap?" Dream's mocking tone shakes George out of his head. <em>What was that?</em> George thinks to himself. He hadn't really thought of Clay in that way before. Maybe he is still tired and is creating emotions that actually aren’t there or maybe he is just touch deprived and longed for an intimate relationship with a girl. No matter the reason, George has to get away from it, for it might cause an awkward distance between him and his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Nicks brows furrow as he scoffs at Clay. "Why do you keep calling me that? I keep telling you to stop."</p><p> </p><p>"I like making you annoyed, and when I use that nickname, you get annoyed really easily," Clay responds, "You still didn't answer my question though."</p><p> </p><p>Nick sighs, "Waffles. You want any?" His voice still has a tinge of anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, why not. George, you want some?" Clay looks over at the brunette sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been down here for a while and already talked to Nick about it. But yes, I would like some waffles," His voice remains steady as he locks eyes with Clay.</p><p> </p><p>Clay shakes his head playfully, humming in agreement. Clay then gets up to grab himself a glass of water, which allows George to look away and finally let out the breath he was holding in while conversing with his friends. His thoughts about Clay return, sending him into a spiral decline through his mind. Each vulgar imagination shoving him deeper and deeper into a large whole in the back of his conscience, making him think about every conversation, every action, and every memory he has ever had with Clay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They have a very normal breakfast, both Clay and George surprised that Nick didn't burn any of it. While eating, they decide that they will have a very laid-back type of day. None of them got very good sleep and they aren’t really up for streaming at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>After their meal, they all separate and head back to their own rooms to play some light hearted minecraft. George tries not to think too hard about his emotions that made an appearance before breakfast, as he turns on his PC and collapses onto his office chair. He places his headset on while watching his monitors in front of him brighten and his setup come to life. Even though he can only tell the difference between a couple of the colors, he likes the way the lights dance around his different electronics.</p><p> </p><p>He opens up Discord and launches minecraft. As he waits for the game to load, he joins the call that his other friends are in. Although him, Nick, and Clay all live in the same house, it is still a lot easier to join a call from their separate bedrooms, than to play in one office.</p><p> </p><p>A slight sound comes through his headset that signifies he was in the call. Although he can immediately tell he is talking to his friends when he can hear obnoxious yelling coming from Sapnap. He can’t really make out what he is shouting about, but the bickering subsides after the two others on the call realize George joined.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Feels like we haven't talked in foreeever!" George giggles at Sapnap's greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, it's almost like we just saw each other downstairs," George replies with a hint of sarcasm and continues to laugh. The others eventually follow suit and the call becomes filled with chuckles and wheezes.</p><p> </p><p>The laughter begins to die down after an in-game message pops up. 'GeorgeNotFound joined the game'. "What are we even going to do today?" Dream's voice tunes in.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe we could test some plugins or something," George answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if I get to choose which ones!" Sapnap's voice overpowers the call.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you always choose dumb shit that we will never actually use," Dream reasons with him.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap lets out a whine that, once again, plummets the whole call into (what seems like) unending laughter.</p><p> </p><p>They determine that they will mess around with some of the code for a plugin that makes it so every time they attack a mob, it multiplies by two. Most of the coding is complete, but sometimes all the mobs in a ten block radius would also multiply after hitting only one. George is the main one that is frustrated by the code not working, because he is the person who originally wrote it.</p><p> </p><p>"George why does your code never work?" Sapnap bickers.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you need me to come over and help you sometime? Call it a date," Dream adds, joking along, which makes George's face heat up and his fingers start to shake.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" He responds and continues to move his trembling hands across his keyboard, but ultimately, messing up the code further. Suddenly every mob starts doubling, tripling, and even quadrupling before their eyes. George's mind drifts away from Dream as he tries to fix his current problem on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>"George! You fucked it up more!" Sapnap continues with his complaining, "Maybe if you didn't get so flustered by Dream, you would be able to produce good plugins!" George accidentally lets out a gasp and the tingling sensation in his fingers returns. This time he eases it by repetitively left-clicking on Sapnap's avatar. He hears Dream also become surprised by Sapnap's comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Flustered? Is that what just happened?" Dream questions. But before George has time to respond, Sapnap answers for him,</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you can hear him breathing heavily through the call," George just sighs while slowly rubbing his temples.</p><p> </p><p>He lets his face cool down before speaking up, "No, I just got distracted by a notification on my phone!"</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap doesn't believe him, "Sure you did."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you get flustered. I'm fine with you having a crush on me," Dream jokes. If only he knew that George having a crush on Dream could actually be a possibility and that it could be the reason for the emotions George felt every time Dream jokingly flirted with him. George's heart rate starts to pick up as that realization sets in. <em>Do I have a crush on Clay? No there has to be something else, but what?</em> Nevertheless, he tries to pull himself back together to finish playing minecraft and have a good time with his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had to stay up until 12 am to be able to get the code to be just about perfect, before they called it a night and shut down everything to get ready to go to sleep. George makes his way downstairs to get a glass of water for bed and to maybe find a snack in the fridge. He has the refrigerator door open while rummaging through the shelves, so he doesn’t notice the other person that enters the room, until he feels two large hands grab him right above his hips. George promptly spins around, revealing Clay, standing less than a foot away, with a slight smirk on his face and his arms still outstretched. George's eyes widen with horror as he processes the position they are currently in.</p><p> </p><p>"I just came down to get some water, but saw you looking rather cute over here . . ." Clay's voice is low, almost serious.</p><p> </p><p>"I-," George stutters, not able to get out any words to react to Clay. They can almost feel each other's breath on their faces as they sit in silence一staring into each other's eyes. George brakes their eye contact as he grabs a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with water. His panic starts to rise as he feels Clay's eyes following his every movement. After the cup was full enough, he rushes out of the kitchen before stopping on the stairs and mumbling a small "Goodnight," towards Clay.</p><p> </p><p>Once George is in the safety of his own room, he locks his door and gets into bed while he grows deep into his sea of twisting emotions. <em>Why did Clay do that? Why was that all he said? Why did I not hate the feeling of his hands on me? Do I actually like him like that?</em> Questions cloud his thoughts and he sinks deeper and deeper. He needs an answer to these questions that are eating him alive. <em>Why the HELL do I feel this way about my best friend?</em></p><p>He decides that it doesn't matter right now, he'll deal with it in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second chapter pog :P</p><p>The timeline of this might be a bit confusing, but this is picking up after Clay and George had their ~interaction~ in the kitchen and it is focusing on Clay for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small beads of sweat fall off Clay's jawline and soak the front of his shirt. His room is always the hottest at night and he has never been able to figure out why. Both his friends are definitely asleep by now and he doesn't want to wake them for this minor inconvenience of his. He doesn't even want to check the time一fearful of how late he has stayed up, lying in a pool of uncomfortable moisture (it's sweat, get your mind out of the gutter) that has seemed to increase as his body temperature has gone up.</p><p> </p><p>He eventually sits up, reaches his hand back and grabs a fistful of his shirt before pulling it over his just-as-sweaty head. The cooler (yet still hot) air provides a small amount of relief against his burning skin.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that seems to keep his mind away from the sauna of a room that he is in, is looking at his past streams and remembering what it was like to not be this hot. Even though he was born and raised in Florida, he has never gotten completely used to the groundbreaking temperatures that were just getting higher each year.</p><p> </p><p>He notices that in most of his streams with George, he would be able to make George become flustered really easily with dirty jokes or light hearted pick up lines. The more clips he watches of him ruffling up his friend, the heavier his breath gets; He is able to hear George blush through discord. Even though Clay can’t see him, he knew. <em>Were those jokes actually getting to him? No, it's just my brain playing tricks on me, I'm just wishing that there was any chance at all that he likes me.</em> Clay puts a hand over his eyes, wishing he could get this man out of his head. There was no way that George liked him, and assuming that there was a chance, was disrespectful towards their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>He fumbles his fingers across his phone screen, finding his way to George's channel to see if what he hears is true. He scrolls through to find all the different times that he has embarrassed George with his comments. Every time he does so, a deep pink washes over George's features as he tries to suppress a smile, before changing the subject. <em>Maybe,</em> Clay thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Clay stays up even later than he wanted, meandering through clips, and fan art, and even old texts from George. He uses all his willpower to not look at the time, but eventually fails. 7:53. He lets out a groan and swipes to a spotify playlist he created a couple months ago. He presses shuffle as the faint beginning of Hayloft by Mother Mother seeps into his airpods. A heavy sigh emerges from his lungs before his eyelids fall and his surroundings fade away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A loud pounding shoots Clay out of bed, up onto his feet and sends him to the door. He reaches out his hand for the doorknob to see who could be at his door at this hour, slowly turning it, still groggy from the little amount of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Clay wake the fuck up!" A loud voice vibrates through Clay's skull and he opens the door to reveal Nick, standing in front of him with his fist still up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't a man just sleep in peace?" Clay responds, voice quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Not when it's almost noon and you promised to do something fun today," He scowls back.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that can't be, I just went to bed like 3 hours ago," <em>Right, I went to bed at 8, the math checks out.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Then you must have had some shitty sleep if you went to bed 3 hours ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever man, I'm going to take a shower and then get some bre一" he begins to say, "一lunch. Have you guys already eaten?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but George is sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee, presumably waiting for you."</p><p> </p><p>Clay takes a quick cold shower, hoping that it would be able to wake him from his daze at least a little bit. He gets dressed and walks down the stairs, eyes immediately darting to the shorter brunet sitting in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George can hear light footsteps approaching him from behind as he lifts up a mug to his mouth and takes a small sip of his coffee. Whoever is behind him sounds like they are on their tippy toes一trying to be quiet. Their attempt at sneaking up on George soon fails as he swivels his stool around to turn and face the suspect.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you ruined my plans!" Clay throws his arms up in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting really strong deja vu, like this has happened before," George sarcastically adds. Clay just rolls eyes as he walks over to the fridge to see what there is to make for lunch. George looks over his shoulder to see that his hands are filled with bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and an avocado.</p><p>"What are your plans for us today?" George asks Clay as he watches him take out two slices of bread and spread some mayo on them.</p><p>"I was just thinking of going to the mall and then going somewhere fun for dinner, I would've liked to go to a specific restaurant for lunch, but I seemed to have slept in later than expected," His tone is casual, yet slightly on edge.</p><p>"Sounds fun," George returns to his coffee, "How <em>did</em> you sleep in so late? You're normally the one to wake me and Nick up."</p><p>"My room got really hot again last night," Clay rubs the back of his neck while he answers. <em>Something is up with him. . . I might just want to let this whole sleeping-in-late-thing slide,</em> "Hey do you know how to cut an avocado, by any chance?" Clay changes the subject.</p><p>George lets out a slight giggle, "Yeah, let me show you," He sets down his coffee and walks over to where Clay is standing, he has a knife in one hand and the avocado in the other. George is significantly shorter than Clay, so he has to put his head on Clay's left shoulder before wrapping his fingers around the taller’s hands, guiding them through the motions. The feeling of George's breath on his neck gives Clay goosebumps and sends a silver down his spine. George directs Clay's hands around the fruit while explaining the steps, but Clay doesn't pay any attention to the instructions and he will for sure forget everything right after; his thoughts are much more occupied with how George is embracing him at the moment.</p><p>"There. That's how you cut an avocado," Clay doesn't reply for a couple of seconds, "Dream?" The only response George gets is him slowly turning around so he's now facing George. They are standing even closer together than the night before. On the outside, both of them remain calm一they are both furiously blushing, but calm一and on the inside, they are simultaneously freaking out and their minds are running rampant. George removes his hands from Clay's and slides them down to the taller man's waist. Clay slowly leans down to be eye level with George. He starts glancing down at George's lips, then back up to his eyes, making the moment tense, yet peaceful. They share the same longing expression一deep down, they want to passionately lock their lips together, but are afraid of the consequence of their action not being reciprocated.</p><p>Both of them are lost too deep in each other's gaze to notice Nick walking out of his room towards the kitchen. "What is up with you two lovebirds?" He remarks, with a smirk on his face.</p><p>George pushes away from Clay and walks back over to where his coffee一now cold一is waiting for him, "Um, nothing. I was just teaching this idiot how to cut an avocado." His voice is unsteady, which makes them seem even more suspicious.</p><p>"Doesn't look like nothing." The smirk remains on his face. Clay is now turned back around continuing to make his sandwich.</p><p>"We decided that we are gonna go to the mall today, then maybe get something cool for dinner," Clay speaks up, trying to take Nick's attention away from what he walked into, "We are probably going to try to leave in about 30ish minutes."</p><p>"That's too soon," Nick whines, elongating his vowels, "I need at least 45!"</p><p>"Fine, 45 and we're out of the house. Go now, we all know you take the longest to get ready," Clay reasons.</p><p>~***——***~</p><p>"NICK! Get your ass out here in 10 seconds or we are leaving without you!" Clay taps his foot impatiently, holding back his sleeve and looking at the time on his watch. George stands next to him looking at something on his phone. Eventually they see Nick's door swing open as he walks out towards his friends.</p><p>"What mall are we going to again?" Nick asks Clay as he gets into the backseat, allowing George to get shotgun, while Clay is obviously the driver. Clay's car is a black 1967 Chevy Impala (if anyone knows where this car is from . . . you get a gold star ig, idk), it is technically old, but has been kept really well. It has a tan leather interior, with small silver detailing on the outside. He has only owned the car for a year or two, but fell in love with it as soon as he brought it home.</p><p>"It's like 20 mins away, I don't remember the name, but it has gamestop and some other fun stores I guess," Clay puts his foot on the clutch and shifts to gear before pulling out of the driveway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna make one long chapter two but decided to split in two instead, chapter three will pick up right where this leaves off and the story will hopefully get more exciting from here :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something came up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive is, like clay said, about 20 minutes. The three friends spend that time talking and (badly) singing along to Nick's playlist that he has connected to the car. Clay eventually takes a sharp left turn and pulls into a mall. It is a lot bigger than the other two expected, presumably three stories and looks to hold over 100 stores. Both Nick and George's eyes widen at the sight of it as Clay lets out a slight chuckle and finds a parking space right in front of one of the entrances.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, where are we gonna go first?" Nick asks as he opens his door and gets out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Wherever you guys want; I've already been here before so you guys can choose," Clay responds while he locks the car with a faint beep.</p><p> </p><p>As they step into the mall, they are even more surprised at how modern and fancy it looks. Even Clay, who has been to it previously, has his mouth slightly agape; it must have had some construction since the last time he has been there.</p><p> </p><p>The three start off together, just wandering around, looking to see if there are any stores that look interesting. Eventually they head their separate ways, going in and out of stores as they please, occasionally buying something small.</p><p> </p><p>George finally finds Gamestop, which was all the way on the other side of the mall, second floor. He walks in and starts focusing on the PlayStation section of games. Most of them he had already, or had no interest in playing, but a few of them seemed fun, so those were the ones he looked at the most.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to what George thinks, he is not the first one to find the store; Nick is on the other side, looking at xbox games, and he too, seems to think he is the only one of his friends in the store.</p><p> </p><p>Nick picks up one of the games he finds interesting and looks over his shoulder to see where to checkout, noticing George on the other side. He contemplates saying anything but before he has a chance to decide, Clay walks in the store and goes over to George, who is still deep in thought while holding a game. Nick sees Clay put his hand on George's shoulder, notifying George of his presence. The brunet looks a little shocked, but relaxes after seeing who it is. They start talking, although Nick is too far away to really hear their conversation. Nick can see a light blush fall over both of their faces, as Clay bites his lip and looks at whatever game George is holding. George giggles slightly, glancing at Clay with eager eyes, Clay also looking up to connect their gaze. They both stop一talking, moving, everything一and Nick’s eyes widen watching the two get slowly together. After a couple of tense seconds, George shakes his head a bit and walks toward the cashier also noticing Nick peering at them from behind a shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Nick saunters over to Clay with the same look as when he walked in on them earlier, "H-hey, when did you get here?" Clay asks when he spots Nick coming from the other side of the store.</p><p> </p><p>"In time to see <em>that </em>interaction," Nick lets out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Clay furrows his brows.</p><p> </p><p>"Your face is SUPER red dude."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it must be warm in here."</p><p> </p><p>Nick hums in sarcastic agreement, "Mhm . . ."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the trip is pretty uneventful, just them finishing at the mall and driving back to the house to get ready for dinner. Clay told them that it wasn't at a fancy place, but they should probably get more ready than sweats and a t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all three of them got changed, they get back into the car and headed to dinner. Clay still isn’t telling them where they are going, but George can tell he had a small smirk on his face the entire drive there.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you taking us?" George needs to know the reason for Clay's facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not telling you. It will have to be a surprise."</p><p> </p><p>They drive for a lot longer than George and Nick expected, and they both eventually doze off a little. They aren’t completely asleep, but they are definitely not paying attention to the car ride. Before either of them can actually fall asleep, the car comes to a sudden halt, causing George and Nick to shoot open their eyes, figuring out where they are. They are in a parking space facing away from whatever restaurant they are going to, so Nick has to crane his neck backwards to get a peek at the building. His eyes widen and his mouth drops a bit, it looks like they are at一</p><p> </p><p>"AN APPLEBEES? YOU DROVE AN HOUR AND A HALF FOR APPLEBEES?" Nick practically screams at Clay. All Clay can do is chuckle a bit before they all get out of the car and head inside.</p><p> </p><p>Clay holds the door open for his friends as they walk into the restaurant, "I haven't been to an Applebee's in a while and I don't think George has been to one before."</p><p> </p><p>The hostess they get was very nice but George notices she is being a little . . . nicer to Clay. She sits them down at a booth near the window that faces the parking lot and starts taking their drink orders.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, I'll just have a coke."</p><p> </p><p>Clay gestures at Nick, "I'll have the same as him. How 'bout you, George?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um lemonade, I guess," The other two snicker at his order, "Lemonade is good, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>All three of them are starving by the time the hostess comes back with their drinks and to take their food orders.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you gentlemen know what you want?" She looks specifically at Clay as she talks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to have just a cheese burger." George speaks up, glaring at the hostess. She doesn’t even look over to him as he orders; still staring at the man sitting across from him and Nick.</p><p> </p><p>Nick orders next, getting a clubhouse sandwich. Clay finally looks up from his menu to meet eyes with the hostess, who has kept her vision trained on Clay the whole time. Clay is oblivious to her actions as he orders his grilled chicken, and then looks back towards his friends. George begins to feel a tinge of anger towards that woman. She is really just trying to ruin their dinner. <em>Wait, why do I care so much about who flirts with Clay. It's not like we are together or anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>It seems like Nick had also noticed the hostess, "Ooooo, Clay has an admirer.”</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Clay looks confused, "Oh no she was just being nice."</p><p> </p><p>"No she totally likes you. You should ask her for her number or som-"</p><p> </p><p>Nick is cut off by George, "No! She seems weird and, and," He figures out he wants to say, "maybe Clay doesn't want a girlfriend right now. Ever think about that?" Nick  shakes his head and looks between George, who is breathing heavily through gritted teeth, and Clay, who was picking at his fingers shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"There is something weird going on between you two."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything about you Clay," George looks up apologetically ignoring Nick's confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's fine, you are kinda right anyway." Clay seems like he wants to add something else, but before he can, a shorter waiter walks up to their table, with his hands filled with food.</p><p> </p><p>"Clubhouse?" He asks with a smile as he sets down the food in front of Nick. He then gives Clay and George their meals too, waiting for a second afterwards to make sure everything looks right.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah everything looks good, uh," Clay glanced down at the waiter's name tag, which is right next to a small bee pin, ". . . Toby, thanks." They watch as the young waiter jogs back to the kitchen, briefly stopping to talk to a much taller blond wearing a red and white t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>As they are eating their dinner, they make small talk in between bites; just friendly conversation. All them seem to have forgiven Clay for his little prank, as you may call it, and for him making them drive over an hour to get some C level american food. While they are engrossed in their conversation and their food, Nick's ringtone overpowers their voices. He glances at it, answering and mouthing a 'It's my mom' to the other two sitting at his table, then getting up and walking outside to talk to her in private. Now it's just George and Clay sitting at the table, shyly looking from each other, to their food, then back again.</p><p> </p><p>"So . . . how's your food?" Clay asks as he glances up at George. They lock eye contact and George starts to feel something pushing up against his shoe, "Oops, sorry I didn't realise that was your foot."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, it's fine,” <em>It's better than fine,</em> George thinks. (future author here: what???? what????) Silence swarms their meal as they start to play a game of footsie underneath the table. Soon their hands start getting involved; slightly punching each other and pulling at the other's sleeves from across the booth. Giggles erupt from the two and they become very invested in their game, a little too invested because they don’t notice the worry in Nick's voice and the distressed look on his face as he walks back over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. . . hey guys. I have to go back."</p><p> </p><p>George looks up at Nick with a confused face, "What? Why? It's over an hour back to the house."</p><p> </p><p>"No, not our house . . . home, like Texas home. Something is up with my sister."</p><p> </p><p>Clay finally starts to look at his concerned friend, "Okay, as soon as we pay, we can get going back."</p><p> </p><p>They finish up their food then flag down a waiter to ask for the bill. The drive back is a bit tense and Nick looks out of the window anxiously the whole time. As soon as they reach their shared house, Nick rushes inside and into his room, violently packing bags and rummaging through drawers. All Clay and George can do is watch him from outside his door. They give each other worried looks as Nick frantically packs.</p><p> </p><p>"I got a really cheap ticket for 8:00, so we have to leave like, now." Nick hurries out of his room with a suitcase and duffle bag full of stuff. The other two can see faint tears clouding up Nick's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine." Clay tries to assure Nick.</p><p> </p><p>"No! It's not okay! My sister is in the hospital and I need to see her!"</p><p> </p><p>"All right, let's get into the car and go." Clay's voice is somehow still calm.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them file into the car and race to the airport hoping to not make Nick miss his flight. By the time they get to the airport there is only 35 minutes for Nick to be able to get to his flight on time. They have rushed goodbyes before Clay and George get back in the car, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure Nick gets inside safely. After sitting in a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, Clay starts the car and pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo . . . what are we going to do now?" Clay keeps his eyes on the road as he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. What do you <em>think </em>we should do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't know about you, but I know what <em>I </em>want to do."</p><p> </p><p>"And that would that be, Clay?"</p><p> </p><p>After a small pause, Clay replies, "You." Clay can see George's face suddenly become flushed with a deep red; looking over he winks, before turning his attention back to the drive, neither of them saying a single word the rest of the trip. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Close enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter took soooooo long. I procrastinate too much and school is really fucking stressful. also mental health stuff, but we all good now so hopefully updates will be kinda frequent :]</p><p>This was pretty fun to write also, it's a smut chapter uwu</p><p>have fun, simps</p><p>in case you didn't get the memo before -</p><p>**** SMUT ****</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The environment of their house is quite different without Nick's presence. He had only left a day ago and already things are getting tense between Clay and George. They haven’t really talked since they got back from the airport and everytime they did interact, it’s almost . . . awkward, and they did their best to not maintain eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>One occasion of this, is in the hallway when they got home. Both Clay and George's rooms are on the second floor, separated by a bathroom. George had just finished washing his hands and splashing his face with water (i mean wouldn't you if your best friend tells you they wanted to fuck you, even if it seems like a joke) and was leaving the bathroom, but opened the door to find Clay standing there, reaching out for the doorknob. They only lock eyes for a couple of seconds, before George quickly looks away and rushes past him to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Another event that happens with Nick's absence, is later that night. George is sitting at his desk working on speedrunning. He isn’t streaming but is planning to in a couple of hours. He has his door slightly open, and is focused on trying to kill some blazes to get rods, dodging wither skeletons left and right; so he doesn’t hear the subtle knock on his door. He only turns around because of the death message that appears on his screen from a poorly planned water mlg. He throws his headset off, swivels in his chair, and lets his shoulders fall. Only then does he notice the pair of feet, patiently waiting at the open door frame. His eyes begin to shift up, farther and farther, until they land on the shirtless chest that belongs to his housemate. His eyes widen as he observed his slightly modest abs and smooth muscles. Clay examines George's facial expression with a smug look, "You like what you see?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," George says breathlessly. <em>Oh shit did I say that out loud?</em> "W-wait, that's n-" He can’t even finish his sentence. Instead he sets his head in his hands, filled with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Clay chuckles a bit, "I'm just ordering pizza. Are you hungry?" George shakes his head weakly, not really understanding Clay's question; he is still very enthralled by the half-naked man standing in front of him. Clay turns back around and walks to his room—also a bit flustered from seeing how George checked him out, he is just good at acting like he isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p>That same night, Clay is watching TV in their shared living room, when George decides he is hungry and trots down the stairs. He slows his pace a bit when he realizes Clay is already down there. George sneaks past the living room—thinking Clay didn't see him—to get some food from the cupboard. He picks out a bag of bbq potato chips and looks around the corner, jumping slightly when his eyes meet Clays.</p><p> </p><p>(small pov change and a bit of time warp ig, idk)</p><p> </p><p>Clay sits in front of their large TV, watching his other youtube friends' videos. Even though he has his eyes trained on the screen, Clay's attention is not on the blocky avatars making their way around his smp—no, he is much more invested in his friend's attempt at sneaking into the kitchen behind him. He tries his best to not look in George's direction, but curiosity gets the best of him as he turns his head to figure out what he is doing. Although Clay is only planning to look for a second, George pokes his head around the wall that separates the two rooms, and connects their gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to move his attention back to the screen, but all he can do was sit there in a trance like state, wandering through George's beautiful, brown eyes. Thinking of everything he could do to him since Nick isn’t there to walk in on them. I mean they haven't even kissed yet, but Clay is already ready for more.</p><p> </p><p>Neither brake eye contact as Clay bites his lip and gestures for George to come over. He obliges and sits down next to Clay on the loveseat. As he does so, Clay turns his head back to face the screen; pretty much ignoring George for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>George looks over at Clay with a pout. He is also hoping that something might happen between them, but is doing a worse job at hiding it. Clay can see his expression out of his peripheral and tries to suppress a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>After the current video is over, Clay turns his attention back to his friend sitting next to him. The love seat is pretty small, and because of him sitting with his knees up by his chest, facing Clay, there is even less room between them. George can see the man next to him slowly scoot closer, brushing his hand against George's leg. <em>Fuck, is this actually going to happen?</em> George takes his feet off the couch and closes the remaining space between their bodies. Their foreheads get pressed together, hands slowly making their way across each other's chests. Both of their lips are slightly parted and they can feel the other's warm breath on their flushed faces.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their surroundings fade away as they close their eyes and passionately press their lips together. The kiss only lasts a couple seconds, but it feels like hours for them. They part their faces, just enough to be able to look at each other one more time, before immediately going back in for another taste.</p><p> </p><p>Clay's hands find their way under George's shirt as he pulls it off in one movement. George lifts his arms up to allow Clay to do so, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards a bit onto the couch. Now the taller man is holding himself over George, watching the brunet become flustered underneath him. The younger soon follows George's actions and takes his shirt off; and he can see George drool a bit while looking at his semi-toned chest. Clay goes back in for another, sloppier kiss, slowly shifting down to Georges neck, peppering small kisses and lightly biting down, creating spots that will for sure be purple tomorrow. George throws his head back when Clay reaches certain places.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes of Clay softly attacking George's neck, He makes his way down to the hem of his black jeans. He looks up at George for his permission, and all George can do is eagerly nod. Clay begins to unzip his pants right when a sudden knock startles them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit. I forgot about the pizza. Can we continue this later? You hungry?" Clay winks at George as he gets off to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p><em>Great. now the mood is ruined.</em> George thinks to himself. "Please, yes," He starts, "And no, I'm good." That is a lie, considering the whole reason he is downstairs in the first place is to get food. He just wants to have Clay eat really fast so they are able to continue what they have started.</p><p> </p><p>Clay sits down in the living room again, this time on the armchair perpendicular to the loveseat.</p><p> </p><p>"What, do I have cooties now or something?" George asks as he sits where he was before.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'm just really enjoying this pizza right now."</p><p> </p><p>Now George can feel his stomach rumble. Clays pizza looks so good and he hasn't had anything since breakfast, "I lied. Can I have a slice or two?"</p><p> </p><p>The two of them eat in a pretty comfortable silence, sometimes catching the other glancing at them. They finish their meal pretty quick, so George grabs both of their plates and goes into the kitchen to throw away their paper dishes. As he's washing out his glass in the sink, he feels two arms snake around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't think I forgot, did you?" Clay's warm breath on George's cheek melts him. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-I, um," George struggles to get any words out, "Fuck," He can hear the taller man chuckle a little before moving his hands down to George's hem of his pants again. George nods a bit letting Clay know that he can keep going, and so he does. He slips one hand into George's boxers and puts the other on his chest—under his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"C-can we actually d-do this upstairs?" George questions and Clay nods, leading him to his room.</p><p> </p><p>While they are making their way upstairs, their lips are locked together, not wanting to release, even to open the door to Clay's room.</p><p> </p><p>Clay pushes the smaller down onto his messy, unmade bed while he starts to unbuckle his own pants. He takes his belt out of the loops and tosses it onto the bed next to George—it may be useful later. He then proceeds to take off his jeans too and climb over the man on the bed, looking him up and down before pressing into a lustful kiss. Clay continues to mark up George's pale chest and neck, earning small moans that George fails to muffle.</p><p> </p><p>Clay sits up to get some air and to admire his work on the smaller, but before he can go back down, George sits up and pushes him slightly off the bed and back onto his feet. George then scoots himself off the bed and sinks to his knees, becoming eye-level with Clay's crotch.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, feisty," Clay growls as George slowly pulls down his boxers releasing a pressure in Clay's pants.</p><p> </p><p>George starts by setting his tongue on the tip of Clay’s dick, licking the bead of pre cum. He moves his mouth to fully his encase the head, but eventually lowers himself farther down the shaft, bobbing his head at a steady speed. Clay can't take the slowness of George's movements and latches his hand in George's hair, causing him to take all of Clay in at once. This continues for a couple of minutes while George tries to hide the tears that are steadily flowing out of his eyes due to the feeling in his throat when Clay releases into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>George wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks up—watching Clay—while taking deep breaths. George can barely catch his breath before Clay pulls him up by his waist and back onto the bed. He begins to mark up George's neck again and palm him through the fabric of his jeans. George puts his arm up to his mouth to try to silence the quiet moans escaping him. Just as Clay is about to pull off George's pants, a low ringing starts to be heard through the room. Even though he doesn't want to, Clay gets off of George and rummages through the discarded clothes on the floor and grabs his phone out of his crumpled jeans to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>George can sort of make out Nick's voice on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Clay answers.</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Oh, that's good."</p><p>. . .</p><p>"No, no, thank you for telling me. I'll let George know as well."</p><p>. . .</p><p>"O-oh no, I just," He pauses, "had to run up the stairs to find my phone."</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Okay, bye!" Clay proceeds to end the call and look back over at George, "He just called to tell us that his sister was alright. She had a pretty bad allergic reaction to some cupcakes from school and then the hospital gave her a burrito with cheese in it, but she's all good now."</p><p> </p><p>George nods, then giggles slightly, looking down at Clay's unclothed bottom half. Clay glances down to see what caused George's reaction and grows red in the face when he realizes. He then looks back up at George with a lust filled expression and begins to walk back over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I, uh think we should, uh, stop now," George cuts him off, then sees Clay's smirk beginning to fade.</p><p> </p><p>"Did . . . I do something wrong? Are you okay?" Clay questions, getting more worried by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, not at all, I'm good, we just keep getting interrupted, and," George pauses for a second and averts his eyes, "I've never done anything like this with a, um, a guy before. I just want to take this slow."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay, that's perfectly fine," Clay smiles at the man still sitting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, thanks," He starts, "Can i still stay in your room tonight? I don't want to be lonely."</p><p> </p><p>George flashes Clay a small pout with wide eyes, "Yeah, that sounds great." Clay responds as he climbs into bed next to George, still pant-less.</p><p> </p><p>They drift off to sleep spooning each other with calm smiles in each of their faces. Their warm bodies push against each other still slightly smelling of sweat and other bodily fluids, but they don't mind, they are just happy they are finally in each others arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: a the hospital thing actually did that to my cousin once, who also came in because of an allergic reaction to something with milk in it :0</p><p>there might be some typos and shit because I didn't feel like re-reading the smut stuff okay, anyways - this is the last chapter that I have already written, so the next one will take a bit to actually get out and it might have angst in it, idk yet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Consequences?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, okay. I know I said I wasn't going to post for a while but I was really excited for this chapter and stayed up really late writing it. I also might change the chapter name, I couldn't think of a good one.</p><p>also also, there is a little bit more smut in this chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay is awoken by the sound of his bedroom door opening, the shower in the room next to him turning on, and then the bathroom door closing. He rolls over一still disoriented一to try to find the source of warmth he so desperately longs for, George. Although, he is met with the empty bed next to him, that still has a small indent of where said person was previously laying. This causes Clay to sit up and look around the room, where clothes are still strewn about from their late night activities. A small grin begins to form on his face as he remembers the unholy things they performed the night prior.</p><p> </p><p>While he is still deep in thought, he hears the shower turn off and watcha as a half-naked George walks into his room. George is also very zoned out, and doesn’t notice that his friend (can we really call them friends anymore?) is awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” He tries to use a seductive voice, but it only causes George to jolt away and quickly turn his head to where Clay is still laying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, d-did I wake you?” George asks, almost breathlessly. The taller man chuckles a little before pulling off the covers, revealing his pantless lower half—he fell asleep before he got a chance to put anything on. The brunet’s eyes travel down to his bare dick as he gasps. <em> That wasn’t a dream. </em>George thinks to</p><p>himself.</p><p>“I think so, but it’s fine,” Clay then gets out of bed and walks over to him, enveloping him into a tight hug, “How do you feel? After last night I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>After only a couple seconds of the hug, George pulls away averting his gaze from the blond, “I-, uh, I think I need some time alone,” Right then, he scurries out, and back to his own bedroom closing and locking the door. Clay’s expression quickly changes from smug to confused, <em> Did I do something wrong? What the hell? </em></p><p> </p><p>Clay rushes around the room, picking up their forgotten clothes and collecting some clean ones too. He slips on a pair of black sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt, groaning as he falls backwards on the bed. His brain hammers in his head, busy with thoughts about the whole situation. Thoughts about their relationship. Thoughts about what he could have done better, or even what he did wrong in the first place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours pass without a single word being spoken between the two. Neither of them leave their room for any of it, except to use the bathroom or get water. George hasn’t eaten the whole time either; he is still too anxious about what he had done. </p><p> </p><p>When he first woke up, he thought it was just a dream. Even when he realized he was next to his best friend, who didn’t have any pants on. Even the whole time he showered, he just thought they might have just fallen asleep after talking or something of the sort. What he didn’t think was that when he went back to his best friend’s room to grab his clothes, that Clay would be awake. What scared him the most was how happy Clay was about the whole situation. It didn’t seem like he was worried at all; he seemed rather confident actually. </p><p> </p><p>George wasn’t expecting to have to confront Clay to figure out the truth right then and there, but when Clay woke up and asked him about it, he blanked and ran away. <em> God how stupid am I? Why did I do that last night? Why did I enjoy it? I’M STRAIGHT FOR FUCKS SAKE! Or I was until last night. Maybe I still am. Maybe I was just tired or not in the right headspace. Yeah, that has to be it.</em></p><p> </p><p>As he is sitting in the comfort of his own room, he does nothing, says nothing, and just thinks about his mistake. <em> Maybe it wasn’t a mistake. </em>There are so many maybes and so much uncertainty in the whole thing. So much that he doesn’t know how to deal with. So he does the next best thing: cry. He cries until he can’t anymore. He cries until his eyes are red and puffy and he can’t see or think straight.</p><p> </p><p><em>Straight. </em>There’s that word again. The one that causes him to do things, unspeakable things. Things no straight person would ever do. But he doesn’t know that. He thinks it was normal for a heterosexual person to think these things and to act on their very, very gay thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>*knock* George pulls his knees up to his chest and leans farther back against his bed. After all this time on the floor, his back definitely hurts, but that type of pain could be relieved easily. The pain on the inside, could be there for years. It is already eating him up and the thought of having to talk about it, made it worse. </p><p> </p><p>*knock* He grabs his ears, trying to ignore the sound, thinking that maybe it will go away if he can’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>*knock*</p><p> </p><p>“GO AWAY!” He’s finally reaches his breaking point. If he still had tears left to cry, he would’ve.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey we need to talk about this,” Clay’s voice puts him at ease, until he remembers he is the reason for this whole thing, well at least most of it, “I need to know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>George uses all of his energy left to open the door. Clay doesn’t say anything, just pushes past him before he could change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-” George starts.</p><p> </p><p>“George, what’s wrong?” Clay cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Um . . . I’m not sure if that was a good idea. I-I’m not even sure if I’m <em> gay </em>.” George tries to avert his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, he tries to open his mouth to speak again, but nothing comes out.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, George,” Clay voice lowers, and stares directly at him, “You can’t just suck a guy off and then ignore him. I don’t want to be your experiment, George.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I, you’re not m-my experiment. I just n-needed time t-to think.” George can barely get out two sentences.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Just figure out your emotions before you decide you want to fuck a guy,” At this point, George’s eyes start filling up with tears he didn’t know he had left. Clay takes notice of this and softens his gaze a little bit, “Sorry. I just couldn’t handle the pressure of not knowing what was wrong. Is there anything I can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I should be the one apologizing.” George stutters while tears begin to fall off his face. Clay steps closer and hugs him, this time is a lot more meaningful and warm.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of tense minutes, George speaks up, “I really like you Clay . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I just needed you to know that, and that I am going to figure this out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon is spent on the couch, cuddling. Even if George is questioning his entire existence, it doesn’t mean they can’t be intimate. </p><p> </p><p>“Clay,” George breaks the silence. They didn’t even turn on the TV, all they need was each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Clay looks down at George, who has his head resting against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m ready to discuss . . .” He thinks for a moment, “This,” He finally says, pointing between himself and the blond.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Clay replies, sitting up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I am gay. At least a little bit. Bisexual? Is that what it’s called?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah . . . um, I realised I was bi like seven or eight months ago.” Clay’s response makes George’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Or, I told Nick. I had too big of a crush on you,” Both of them begin to blush. George pulls Clay into a small kiss, and once the taller is done being surprised, he kisses back.</p><p> </p><p>After they pull away, Clay speaks up, “I think we should watch a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo, I’ll make popcorn and we can have a movie night!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, that sounds fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they are both back in the kitchen—where they have had many questionable interactions—George places the popcorn into the microwave and starts it up with a hum. He watches cheerfully as the bag spins in circles. Clay stands behind him, leaning against the counter, and lets out a low chuckle before he walks over to the brunet. He places his hand on the shorter man’s jaw, moving it up so their eyes meet. George’s face becomes covered in a pale blush, looking deep into Clay’s eyes. The blond leans down slightly to get to George’s height and slowly places his lips on the others. George lightly moans into the kiss, causing Clay to smirk a bit and pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“The popcorn is going to burn,” Clay is still smirking at him as the shorter turns around and continued to watch the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>After their snacks are made, they settle back onto the couch. This time they are a lot closer and cuddled up in the same blanket. The movie they decide on is Bohemian Rhapsody. A very good and a bit ironic choice for their situation. The music and warmth of their bodies makes them forget about what happened earlier. Softly melting into each other and emitting gentle sounds every time the other moves, even slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they both become bored of the movie, as good as it is. Instead, they become much more interested in how the other tastes. It starts out with a small kiss, but very quickly turns into a heated makeout session. They only part to catch their breath, but even that is too much separation. Soon their shirts are both off and George's skin is scattered with red marks once again. The brunet delicately places himself into the taller, straddling him. Clay takes his time exploring the smaller’s body. He runs his fingers up and down his hips, chest, neck—anywhere that he can grasp onto as George rolls his hips back and forth against Clay’s turned-on-self. Clay starts to feel a familiar warmth pool in his stomach as he feels their crotches rub together. He tries to hold off as long as possible, but with every buck of George’s hips, he is left in pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“G-george . . . I-I, I’m gonna,” he is cut off with one final trust sending him over the edge as he comes in his pants. George bites his lip at the sight and releases as well, placing his head on Clay’s shoulder while they both come down from their highs. <em> Yeah, I’m definitely not straight, </em>George thinks. After a couple comfortable moments, Clay leads his “friend” upstairs to the bathroom to get them both cleaned up and into new clothes.</p><p> </p><p>They cuddle back onto the couch, satisfied with the outcome of the day. It nears 10 pm and the movie is almost over. Both of them have seen it before, so they don’t mind missing some of it to their sexual deeds.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the movie ends, they are almost completely asleep. The movie is a little over two hours and most of it was spent . . . not paying attention. The only thing they are really paying attention to is each other. This means they are not paying attention to the front door. This means they are not paying attention to when their best friend walks in through said door.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck don’t y’all answer your fucking phones?” This time they hear the bags drop to the floor as Nick yells at them froom the front entrance, “I’ve been trying to reach you since my plane landed. That was two hours ago! I had to get a fucking uber.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay and George exchange panicked looks and scoot to opposite sides of the couch, arguing over the blanket a little, “Oh, um we were watching a movie and must’ve left our phone upstairs, sorry.” Clay responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. That must have been it.” George adds, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what are you guys watching?” Nick asks as he walks over to the living room and sits in between them on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Clay coughs a bit, “Well, we were watching Bohemian Rhapsody, but that just ended.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys were just sitting here, staring at the end credits?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I guess so, we are both pretty tired. We stayed up late,” George shoots Clay an annoyed look while the blond speaks. </p><p> </p><p>Nick looked back and forth at his two friends, “Are you guys good? You are acting kinda weird.”</p><p> </p><p>George spoke up this time, “Yup, like we said, we’re just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow, “Why were you guys up so late?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we-” Clay starts but George cuts him off,</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I don’t know about Clay but I was editing videos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we were alone. In our rooms. By ourselves. All night,” Clay tries to make himself seem less irregular.</p><p> </p><p>They turn on a random episode of The Office and although their alibis are <em> very </em> believable, Nick doesn’t fall for it. He keeps an eye out for anything suspicious between the two; small glances, giggles, winking. <em> Wait . . . winking? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Clay?” Nick started.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just wink at George?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-um, no?” His voice wavered. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure . . .” Nick sort of snickered before looking back at the screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was . . . uncomfortable, to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if it feels a bit rushed or there are any grammar mistakes, but there's that chapter. The next will actually take longer than a day, I promise.</p><p>also i just realized I did some weird spacing with this one so I just fixed it </p><p>anyways, I'm off to play osu, bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sneaking around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaa this one didn’t even take that long but i’m back in in-person learning at school which is fun anddddd I got a haircut like a lot of hair off so that’s it’s also pog </p><p>sorry (ik you don’t really care about my personal life lol) anyways, this is pretty much just a filler chapter so here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Nick falls asleep on the couch while watching TV—even though George is normally the first one asleep—due to him being tired from his long day of travel.</p><p> </p><p>Once Clay and George begin to hear soft snores coming from the man between them, Clay shoots George an avid look and mouths, ‘Let’s head upstairs’. George quickly follows Clay to George’s room this time—it’s closer to the stairs and they are both exhausted. They don’t even bother changing before they climb into bed together, dozing off swiftly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*Knock*</p><p> </p><p>Morning comes faster than expected; the sound at the door jolting George awake. </p><p> </p><p>*Knock*</p><p> </p><p> “George? Do you know where Clay is?” The voice can be heard through the door. <em> Yeah, I’m laying in his arms, </em>George thinks, but he sure as hell isn’t going to actually say that.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, one second,” He yells back as he frantically tries to wake up Clay. Once he sees the blond’s eyes flutter open, he points at the door. Clay’s eyes widen as he realizes what they have gotten themselves into. They scurry out of the sheets, and Clay slowly makes his way underneath George’s bed—it’s definitely a tight fit, but with their circumstances, he’ll make it work.</p><p> </p><p>Clay gets his feet under the bed just as George opens the door to his room, “Hey what’s up?” He asks Nick.</p><p> </p><p>Nick squints his eyes at George and looks around the room behind him, “I’m looking for Clay. Haven’t seen him, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>George avoids eye contact at all costs, “Um, n-no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay . . . just let me know if you do”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably at the store or something, that’s all.” George lies, miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“His car is still here,” <em> Of course it is, </em>“but you could be right. I’ll just wait for a bit to see if he turns up,” After that, Nick walks back downstairs, towards the direction of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>George lets out a large sigh, “Okay he’s gone, He watches as Clay slithers his way out from under the bed frame. As soon as he is on his feet again, he lets out a cackle-like laugh.</p><p> </p><p>George raises his eyebrows, “Is this funny to you?” Clay continues to giggle as he walks over to George and wraps his arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, very.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, we could’ve gotten caught.” George pouts, Clay just continues hugging him and begins to place delicate kisses on George’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So? He’d be chill with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m just not quite ready for anyone to know. It’s been like a day.” They both understand. Even though Clay was out to a couple of people as bi, he’d never really been in a relationship with another man; sure he slept around a little, but nothing serious. They both wanted to take this slowly, just to make sure it was the right decision and so they didn’t lose their friendship. </p><p> </p><p>After a long silence, Clay speaks up, “I’m going to try to sneak out of the house and back in, pretend like I was on a run or something. Can you distract Nick for like five minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds easy enough.” George says as he leaves the room and goes downstairs, trying to conceive a plan on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>As he makes his way down the stairs, he scans around the main level, before his eyes catch the man on the couch who is staring at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sap, whatcha up to?” George questions as he sat down next to Nick.</p><p> </p><p>“Just looking through notifications, making sure Clay didn’t text me.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, um,” <em> Shit, I suck at this, </em>George then notices a small bird outside the window next to them, “Oh look at that, maybe a pigeon?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick looks up from his phone and over the window where George is looking, “No dude that is totally a dove of some sort.”</p><p> </p><p>Light creaks start to be heard from behind Nick—Clay is slowly walking down the stairs and towards the front door, causing Nick to turn his head a bit.</p><p> </p><p>George covers for Clay, “No wait theirs another one, it looks like they are gonna have sex!”</p><p> </p><p>Nick looks at George again, “What the fuck? George What? One of them is it’s child or something, they are NOT about to have sex. Are you okay in the head?” George releases some tension in his shoulders as he watches the door shut behind Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I guess you’re right. I might be crazy or something, I don’t know.” He responds with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>They sat there in silence for a moment, with Nick back on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, Clay walks back in, trying to be as loud as possible, “Hey guys.” He says with a small wave towards the two on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Nick a second to process him just walking into the house so nonchalantly, but once he does, he looks like he was going through every emotion at one time.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS OR TEXTS OR ANYTHING!” He practically spits out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry, I had music playing while on a walk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Next time, tell someone when you are leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m a full grown adult, I don’t have to tell everyone my location at all times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still we were both worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure George wasn’t worried at all.” Clay smirks, directing his attention towards George.</p><p> </p><p>George frowns in response, “U-uh what, n-no I was super worried too. I just wasn’t showing it as much as Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” Clay says, still with a smug face, “Fine, Nick, I’ll start telling you guys when I go out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Nick smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Dream?” George can hear Nick yell through discord.</p><p> </p><p>Dream, Sapnap, George, and Bad are messing around with a 4-way death swap on George’s stream. They have been going at it for over two hours at this point, the end not yet in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sap, you’re just mad because I’m better at the game than you.” Clay giggles while speaking.</p><p> </p><p>A late “language” emerges from Bad’s end of the call.</p><p> </p><p>He gets ignored, “No it’s because you’re a fucking cheater.” Nick pouts.</p><p> </p><p>”Language!” Bad gets louder this time.</p><p> </p><p>“How would I’ve cheated at that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, man, but you did . . . somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>George steps in, “Guys we could continue bickering all night long, but I would like to get a little bit of content in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine whatever.” Sapnap gives in.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, <em> dad </em>. Imma go get a snack an maybe some water, I’ll be back in a bit.” Dream chimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quick!” Darryl adds cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>They start a new round (after Nick died and threw a fit about it) with the same rules as last time, except for the fact that Dream was afk. </p><p> </p><p>Midway through George setting up a trap for whichever of his friends to stumble into, he can hear the sound of his doorknob turning and someone walking into his room. Luckily he doesn’t have a face cam on for this stream (mainly because of the bruises scattered around his neck) so when he turns around and mutes his mic, he can blame it on him needing to answer his phone.</p><p> </p><p>George looks over and sees Clay standing there with a bottle of water and a container of pringles, eyeing George up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” George questions.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Even though his remark was short and repetitive, George can feel his face heating up in a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I uh, we’re s-streaming,” George fumbles.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle emerges from Clay, “I don’t really care,” He then walks over to where George is sitting at his desk and gives him a light kiss on the forehead, causing George’s face to darken further. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” George lets out in an exasperated, yet relaxed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dream if you can hear this, get your ass back here,” </em>They can faintly hear Nick yelling through George’s headset. Clay smirks in response and goes in for an actual kiss, stopping briefly to look into george’s deep amber eyes. George however, slowly backs away before their lips meet and Clay’s eyebrows fall in a confused gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get back to the stream,” George blankly states.</p><p> </p><p>“One kiss, please?” Clay pleads, giving the brunet puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Clay barely gives him time to answer before getting close again and bringing him into a short, but sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Just after their lips part, Clay walks back out of George’s room with a small movement of his hand—waving to George before leaving fully.</p><p> </p><p>George stays frozen for a bit, still not used to casually kissing his best friend, but eventually turns back to his setup and puts his hands on his keyboard and mouse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m back,” Clay’s voice broke through.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream! What was taking you so long? I heard you go back upstairs like 10 minutes ago!” Nick was still as loud as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I had to pee,” <em> Fairly good lie. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, get back here so I can kick your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad quickly butts in, “Language guys, oh my gosh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we just start a new round again? This time with Cla—I mean Dream?” George finally adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? So you can spend more time with your <em> boyfriend,</em>” Nick retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh no?” George flusters through.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You don’t want to be my boyfriend anymore?” Dream’s sarcastic tone pokes through.</p><p> </p><p>“I—ugh, I hate you,” George responds.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what you said the other night,” Clay’s remark sends the call into a laughing fit, except for George because he knows Clay is being dead serious. </p><p> </p><p>The flirty remarks have a different impact on George now that half the things they have joked about are actually happening. The more that they talked and teased, the more comfortable he got with it. Still he became flustered when they were actually full fledged flirting in front of their friends and just pretending it was a joke. <em> Maybe one day we could tell them. </em> George thinks, <em> No not yet, we aren’t even dating . . . yet (hopefully one day.)  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was also delayed because of me rushing to do an assignment in a week that I had actually months to do but at least I got something out :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Devilishly Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s chapter 7 </p><p>um I think there will probably be about 10 chapters and maybe an epilogue, idk yet</p><p> </p><p>oh and smut chapter sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay guys, I think that’s going to be it for today,” George checks the clock on his monitor, “Wow almost five hours, Yeah that was a long one, sorry. See you guys soon, bye!” He then maneuvers his cursor to the end stream button and clicks with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“That was pretty fun,” Nick speaks up, George almost forgetting that he is still on call with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Bad and Clay reply in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so you guys wanna hang out for a bit and play bedwars or something, or do you just want to leave, we’ve been on here for a while already.” George takes them through a couple of options.</p><p> </p><p>“I say we head out. I’m tired and it’s like 6 and I’m hungry,” Nick inputs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m good with that too,” Bad adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay yeah, that sounds good,” Clay decides.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay, then bye I guess,” Nick says before leaving the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” The other three repeat, also leaving the call.</p><p> </p><p>George sits on his phone for a while afterwards, going through any notifications he got while streaming. Most of them are mentions or replies on twitter, live notifications for his other friends, or even some emails consulting him for sponsorships. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the shower turning on startles him from his phone, dropping it slightly. He turns his head to the wall next to him in a reaction (which is the wall separating his room from their shared bathroom), but when his door opens, he redirects his attention to the tall blond standing in the doorway. His eyes drift down to the towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Clay laughs, “I’m taking a shower, wanna join me?” </p><p>George’s eyes widen, “W-WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I’m just kidding,” Clay starts, but notices the brunet’s face fall in . . . <em> disappointment? </em> “Unless, you <em> actually </em> want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>George raises his eyebrows, debating on what to do. On one hand, he could sit in his room, doing nothing like he was before Clay came in. But on the other, he could join him and see where that goes.</p><p> </p><p>The latter seems like a more enjoyable option.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Clay raises his eyebrows this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait actually?” Clay responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Nick is probably ordering food or something so he probably won't bother us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then.” Clay’s shocked expression turns into a smug one, reaching his hand out and gesturing for George to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>On the short journey to the shower, George already starts stripping—trying to speed up the process. By the time they are actually in the bathroom, George is just standing in his boxers, with a noticeable bulge at his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, hard already?” George blushes, <em> Clay must’ve noticed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Um, let’s just get in,” Clay rolls his eyes and drops his towel to the floor, “Oh,” George’s eyes widen as he remembers how big Clay is.</p><p> </p><p>A short silence passes before Clay speaks, a hint of dominance showing, “Now you're supposed to do the same. I don’t want to stand here all day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, right. Sorry.” George replies as he removes his boxers, becoming completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for, we just can’t have Nick wondering what is taking so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” George answers, pulling back the shower curtain and stepping in. Clay follows shortly and stands behind him, slightly towering over the brunet; George’s shivers at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Clay makes his way under the water and begins to lather soap into his hair. George starts by rubbing soap over his body but moves his hands towards Clay’s as well, cleaning them both. They stare at each other the whole time while washing, eyes getting lost on the other’s features.</p><p> </p><p>As Clay rinses off, George gets closer to him, dragging both his palms down the blond’s chest. The brit then swaps places with him and rinses off too, before wrapping Clay into a tight hug and setting the side of his face into the crook of Clay’s neck with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>“George, what?” Clay isn’t tense, but his voice wavers.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to enjoy the moment,” George responds.</p><p> </p><p>Clay finally reciprocates the hug, “Okay, Georgie,” Normally George doesn’t like being called anything other than George, but for this moment, he doesn’t mind as much.</p><p> </p><p>The shower is actually uneventful. It was a lot more of a bonding experience than a sexual one, like both of them thought it might become. They definitely weren’t complaining though; a pleasant smile draped over both of their faces the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>They dry off together quickly, not trying to take longer than their already drawn-out shower. After a couple of minutes of drying off and sharing glances, they each get dressed back into their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>George walks back into his room to find Nick crouching down by his desk and rummaging through the drawers. The brit just stands there for a moment in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. What are you looking for?” Nick tries to stand up to face George, but he hits the top of his head on the underneath of the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Nick scratches the back of his neck and looks down. “Oh, shit, I thought you were in the shower.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was. What are you looking for?” George responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, an HDMI cord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Because it’s not like you have a literal box full of them in your room,” George says while walking closer to Nick.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you caught me. I was snooping around,” Nick exhales.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” George questions further.</p><p>“I was trying to see if you and Clay did anything!” Nick finally yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, calm down. What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, if you and Clay finally got your shit together and banged while I was gone!”</p><p> </p><p>George’s face falters into a surprised expression, “Uh, what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you guys were acting weird last night and then Clay winked at you. I just wanted an explanation.” </p><p> </p><p>George stands right next to Nick, “It’s fine, but it’s just Clay being his flirtatious self, nothing out of the ordinary.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick wraps his arms around George in an apology, “Okay, sorry for assuming.”</p><p> </p><p>Right then, Clay walks in and playfully groans at the sight of his friends hugging, “Damn, who’s the lovebirds now, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>George pushes away from his friend and rubs his arm, “Ha, you wish,” He tells Nick.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I would rather you be single.” Nick jokingly looks George up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well lucky for you, I am,” Clays face falls, <em> Right. It’s just sex for now, </em>he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know George. I could have sworn I saw some hickies on your neck,” Nick adds with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” George states.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind me checking?” Nick says while grabbing at the collar of George’s shirt. George backs away and swats at Nick’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>Clay sniffles a knowing laugh, “Oooo, George who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>George side-eyes the tall man, “No one you would know. Just a one-time thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick smirks and walks out of the room, pleased. As soon as they hear footsteps on the stairs Clay speaks, “Just a one time thing?” He genuinely looks upset.</p><p> </p><p>George pulls him into a hug, “No, no, no. I just wanted Nick to stop bothering me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. We don’t have to keep doing <em> stuff </em> if you don’t want to.” Clay’s breath becomes uneven.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I still want to,” George starts, “How about we have Nick go out and get food and we can do something then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>George smiles, “Yes, I’m actually pretty horny right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Clay backs away a little and presses a light kiss on George’s lips, “Okay.” He says, then walks out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They somehow persuade Nick to use Clay’s car to go out and get Subway. As Nick is walking out to the car Clay points a finger at him, “If you mess up my car, I will kick your ass,”</p><p> </p><p>Nick snickers, “This car has been to hell and back, I’m sure one drive will be fine,” Clay scoffs as Nick turns around and walks out. </p><p> </p><p>George looks slyly at Clay as they watch his car drive away.</p><p> </p><p>Clay slowly turns towards George with wide eyes—scared as to what may come next, “So just letting you know, I’m not bottoming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, I wasn’t planning on it,” George presses his lips onto Clay’s as soon as he finishes his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>They make their way up to their shared bathroom, a trail of discarded clothes following them.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they are both safely in the bathroom, Clay turns his attention away from George and locks the door. When he turns back around, George isn’t there; instead, he is kneeling in from of Clay, already slipping his hands around the waistband of his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t lying when you said you were horny,” Clay remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Can I?” George asks for permission.</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” He does as Clay wishes and drops his underwear to the floor, the younger’s dick springing up. George licks his lips at the sight, before immediately bringing his mouth to the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, George,” Clay groans out, “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>George moans, sending vibrations through Clay, making the pleasure even intense. The taller forcefully grabs at the dark brown hair and pushes George off of him.</p><p> </p><p>George’s eyebrows furrow together, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay guides George by his chin to stand back up and whispers in his ear, “I want you to feel good too.” </p><p> </p><p>Before George has time to process his words, he is shoved against the counter with a reasonable amount of force. Their lips interlock for quite a while this time, tongues fighting for dominance. While George is preoccupied with the kiss, Clay reaches down slightly and russles through one of the drawers under the sink. He pulls apart their faces and shows George the item.</p><p> </p><p>“You really have lube just sitting in our bathroom? How have I not noticed it before?” George doesn’t seem impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, just shut up and turn around.” George does so, while also watching Clay in the mirror. He sees the blond squirt a sizable amount of the substance onto his fingers and, using his free hand, pulls down the remainder of George’s clothes. He can feel a wetness circling his hole, before pushing in, causing George to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Clay gives George a second to adjust and adds one, then two more fingers, moving in and out and a slow pace. Once he feels George is stretched enough, he removes them. George whines at the loss of touch.</p><p> </p><p>The emptiness doesn’t last long, though, because soon George can see Clay line his dick up with George’s hole and looks up at the man through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>George nods in reassurance and can feel Clay push in. The older gasps at the new sensation. The taller waits a moment, once again and then pushes all the way in. He begins to move; starting slowly but gradually increasing spread and force. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of slapping skin and soft moans fill the room. Both men can feel their orgasm approaching, but they try to hold off as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Mph, C-Clay, cl-close,” George tries to spit out before painting the countertop white. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too. In or out?” Clay asks.</p><p> </p><p>“In. Please come inside me,” George throws his head back as Clay thrusts once more and releases deep inside of George.</p><p> </p><p>Clay rests his chin on George’s shoulder, coming down from his high. Clay pulls out and grabs some toilet paper to quickly clean George up.</p><p> </p><p>“That, that was really good,” George starts, “We should do it again sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Clay smirks while sliding on whatever is left of his clothes, “I’m going to go grab the clothes on the stairs and be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods and watches Clay open the door to walk towards the stairs. It only takes a couple of minutes for the blond to be back, holding an armful of clothes. </p><p> </p><p>They put the rest of their clothes on and go downstairs to sit at the dining room table—George wincing as he lowers himself into the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the door to the garage flies open, causing George and Clay to look up from their phones.</p><p> </p><p>Nick huffs as he sets down the bag of food, “Thank god I went in person, they fucked up the whole order!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, good thing you did,” Clay says as he opens the bag to get his and George’s sub sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys just sit here the <em> whole </em> time I was gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay starts to speak, but George intervenes, “Yup.” </p><p> </p><p>They eat their food in a bit of an uncomfortable silence, Nick flashing knowing glances to the other two. </p><p> </p><p>While they are cleaning up, Nick and George are doing dishes. “So, did you spill something on your shirt or what?” Nick asks, not looking away from the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. Why do you ask?” George sees Nick try to hide a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing one of Clay’s.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was really sitting on a zoom class writing this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not have gotten the idea for the name of the chapter from a comment, no mmmmmm</p><p>anyways i really don’t know what to do with story after this—I think I want to add one more chapter before the epilogue but I could always add something else if anyone wants it</p><p>fluff chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Clay c’mere real fast,” Nick calls, still standing next to George at the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Clay just got inside after taking out the trash, “Okay! Coming!” He yells back as he walks towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>George lightly punches Nick in the shoulder. “Why’d you call him over here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to talk to both of you guys, together.” A devious look crosses Nick’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need?” Clay questions as he gets to where his friends are standing.</p><p> </p><p>Nick pulls George in front of himself and gestures to his shirt, “Recognise this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-” Clay stands there, mouth agape, “No?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I know this is yours. So why don’t you just tell me why George wouldn’t be wearing his own,” Nick lets go of George.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh George just spilled something and didnt have any clean shirts, so I lent him mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick shakes his head. “Nope. George already said that isn’t the case.”</p><p> </p><p>“George, you told him?! <em> You </em> were the one in the first place, that told me <em> not </em> to tell him yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Nick jumps in, “Tell me what?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay’s eyes widen, “Oh, shit. You <em> didn’t </em> tell him.” </p><p> </p><p>George purses his lips and nods in response.</p><p> </p><p>“What didn’t you tell me?!” Nick raises his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” George speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? There is clearly something going on I don’t know about.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk, <em>alone</em>,” Clay grabs at George’s shoulder and pulls him around the corner, “George, what the hell happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well, he asked me if I spilled anything on my shirt and I was like ‘um, no, why?’ and he was like ‘you’re wearing one of Clay’s’ and then he made you come over and now we are in this shitty situation. I don’t think we can play this off, Clay,” George word-vomits. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what is the worst case scenario if we tell him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, he is secretly homophobic and beats us up.” </p><p> </p><p>Clay sighs, “No, something a little more reasonable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” George says, drawing out the ‘i’, “He- I actually can’t think of anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. If we tell him, it’ll be fine. We don’t have to though, I could say something embarrassing to throw him off our case,” Clay smiles weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I think we should just try to avoid it for now. I feel so weird sneaking around, but I can’t bring myself to tell him.” George looks down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Georgie,” Clay brings George into a gentle hug. They wait there for a few seconds (or minutes who knows at this point), admiring the heat radiating off the other. They pull away and look at each other’s blatantly red faces. Clay brings his head down and lightly bites George’s bottom lip playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Please~” George whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, Georgie?” Clay presses their lips together before George can answer.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps round the corner, “Hey, you guys are taking forev-“ Nick wavers at the end of his sentence when he sees his two best friends sucking each other’s faces.</p><p> </p><p>George and Clay separate immediately and turn towards Nick; now standing with his arms crossed and his jaw on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Nick screams out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sooooooo, when did you guys get together?” Nick asks. They are now all sitting on the couch at Clay’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t ‘get together’, Sapnap,” George responds, air quoting ‘get together’.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, so you want me to believe you <em> haven’t </em>had sex yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“NICK!” Clay yells, Nick gets another punch in the arm for that night.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You have such a high sexual tension between you two,” Nick looks over at his friends, now holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>“We do not,” George answers for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well not anymore, obviously.” Nick laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re done, Sap,” Clay states as he begins to drag George towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m sorry. I support you and am really happy for you,” Nick sounds honest.</p><p> </p><p>Clay stops right at the edge of the living room, “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>George’s nods in agreement, breath hitching when Clay begins to move. He’s still very sore from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya, George?” Nick begins again.</p><p> </p><p>George looks over his shoulder, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you limping?” <em> Fuck. I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it, </em>George thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh.” George can’t think of a good excuse. Clay smirks at his flustered lover.</p><p> </p><p>Nick’s smile widens as he puts two and two together, “You got totally railed didn’t you. Like absolutely destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” George yells back.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream is honest with me, right?” Nick asks and Clay shrugs, “So, did you hardcore fuck your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay rolls his eyes, “I would never fuck you, Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean George, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay doesn’t respond, giving Nick the answer he was looking for, “Okay, you can go then. I don’t want to be a cock blocker.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are not having sex tonight, Nick.” George sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Nick doesn’t say anything else, so the two take it as their chance to leave. </p><p> </p><p>They make their way upstairs, hand in hand. One they make it into Clay’s room, George lets out a big sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Clay laughs, “That could have gone a lot worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“It could’ve gone better, too,” George scowls at the man that is now getting undressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, It went pretty good. We had a good laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>George ogles over Clay while the blond changes into more comfortable clothes, “<em> You </em>had a good laugh. I had to sit though you both making fun of me for getting fucked, by you may I add.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you definitely may,” George rolls his eyes at that remark.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, whatever. I’m tired,” The brunet climbs his way into bed, still wearing the clothes from before.</p><p> </p><p>“M’kay, Georgie.” Clay slides in next to him and lets his arm fall over his small torso.</p><p> </p><p>Moments pass where George has forgotten about the exchange earlier, soaking up the pure comfort and love coming from Clay. George’s eyes began to get heavy and his breath became diaper as he slipped in and out of sleep. Normally, the feeling of Clay being so close, would make it extremely easy for George to fall asleep, but because of the stress with Nick finding out—even if it was for the better—he just could bring himself to sleep for more than an hour or so a time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George is still not quite asleep when Clay first stirs. He has been sitting alone with his thoughts for the past couple of hours—after giving up entirely on rest. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, George,” Clay’s morning voice was still so attractive to the brit. George hums lazily in response since he is still very tired, causing Clay to sit up, “Hey, what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just didn’t sleep well, that’s all,” George stays facing away from Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want to,” The blond lays back down and snuggles closer to George, tangling his hands in his dark locks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think I will be able to,” George sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Clay rests his head on George's shoulder and plants a soft kiss on his cheek, “Okay. What <em> was </em> keeping you from getting good rest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just . . .” George thinks about who he wants to reply, “Thinking, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Us. Nick finding out. Wondering how we will hide this from others.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay, we will be fine,” Clay puts his hand on George’s chin and lightly guides him to turn around. George pivots the rest of his body move with his head, now completely facing the blond.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Clay,” George says quietly, almost silent. </p><p> </p><p>Clay’s eyes widen at the comment, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>George giggles, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just, you haven’t ever said that to me, even as a joke,” He turns his surprised expression into a content one, “Still, I love you too, George.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’all couldn’t get anymore gay. Y’know that right?” Nick bursts through the door.</p><p> </p><p>George turns around to face him, “Well, at least we aren’t painfully straight.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay chuckles as Nick rolls his eyes. The texan walks over to the bed that they are in and sits down on the edge, “I hope you are both fully clothed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Nick, we are,” Clay chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>Nick finally gets on with what he was going to say, “Anyways, I came in here to tell you I ordered breakfast. I knew that George probably would be tired still so I got Denny’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would <em> I </em> be tired?” George exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em> not </em> fuck last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay throws his head back in annoyance, “No, we did <em> not </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sure. Come downstairs when you are done with whatever <em> this </em> is,” Nick says slyly, before walking back out of Clay’s room. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s such an asshole sometimes,” George says while cuddling up into Clay’s chest. Clay gladly accepts it and pulls him closer, resting his head on George’s brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>“He is, but we love him.” Clay responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you do,” George waits a second before adding on, “I’m just kidding, I love him too. Not as much as I love you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, Georgie,” Clay hesitates, “I do want to talk about something though.”</p><p> </p><p>George pulls away and tenses up, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing bad, um, just what are we?” He looks down.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh, I don’t know. What do you want to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would be nice to actually be your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>George smirks, “Is there something you want to ask me then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but, um, It would be really nice if we cou-“ George cuts off his blabbering with a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to be your boyfriend, Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You- you would?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Clay initiates the kiss this time, slowly progressing into something more. Although, George backs away before it can get too heated, causing Clay to whine, “C’mon, we need to go get breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s what they do. They walk downstairs and to the kitchen, hand in hand, blushing furiously. Both of them eager to learn what their future relationship holds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOOO much speech oh my GOD but it’s fine</p><p>also feel free read my other short fic that i’m writing (the next and final chapter will be out in a day or two)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow the actual chapter 9 :0</p><p>I completely lost motivation for this for a while and that’s why i wrote two other things in the meantime (go check them out if you haven’t) but I finally got it back</p><p>Thank you so much to the people who gave me ideas on how to continue this, but I already deleted the a/n chapter so I don’t remember who they were (you can comment again and I will change this :3)</p><p>Also i just realized how weird the paragraphs were spaced out in the last chapters and I didn’t know what happened just that they are fucked up, but it’s too late now and I want them to look the same oops </p><p>and because slipped tubbo and tommy in here already i changed the way george’s house for destroyed<br/>(very long a/n sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Nick, Can you pass me a spoon?” Clay asks as he reaches towards the cupboard, looking for a box of cereal.</p><p> </p><p>Nick sighs, opening the silverware drawer in front of him and grabbing a spoon, “Why couldn’t you just grab it yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay gets hold of a box of Froot Loops and sets it next to an empty bowl and a carton of milk, “You are standing right next to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Nick pauses, turning to face Clay more, “Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay narrows his eyes, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean <em> why </em>? I just want to ask you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but just know that I am very skeptical of your intentions,” The blond shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter takes a deep breath, “Would you be mad if I invited some of our friends over?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, like Noah?” Clay asks, referencing a new friend they met while out at a bar.</p><p> </p><p>Nick hesitates, “No, like Karl, Quackity, Bad. Those friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Milk flies out of Clay’s mouth, “What? I-I um, I’d have to think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no worries man, I know they haven't seen your face yet, but I just thought it would be nice. Especially because the only friends I have in Florida are fucking now.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay scoffs, “Okay, first off, we are still your friends. Secondly, I think I would actually be okay with them coming. I’m getting a little sick of your face too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only mine? What about George’s? Are you not sick of his face?”</p><p> </p><p>A blush forms on Clay’s cheeks, “I don’t think I could ever get sick of George’s face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, you guys are-” Nick starts, but is cut off by an ‘aw’ coming from around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“George?” Clay calls out, moving his body to face the voice.</p><p> </p><p>A timid brunet sneaks his way around the corner, “Hey. What were you guys talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what did you hear?” Nick questions.</p><p> </p><p>George walks over to his boyfriend and leans his head on the taller’s shoulder, “Just the last part.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay leans down and presses a swift kiss to George’s forehead. Nick sticks out his tongue in a gagging motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Nick was just asking if he could invite Quackity, Karl, and Bad over,” Clay restates, quickly adding on, “If you’re okay with it, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds fun. Are you okay with them seeing your face?” George answers.</p><p> </p><p>Clay nods, “I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay finishes up the rest of his Froot Loops and gets dragged by George up to his room. George pulls him onto Clay’s bed, pressing the side of his face against the blond’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Georgie, what are we doing?” Clay inquires as he begins to stroke a hand through George’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You got up really early and I didn’t get to cuddle this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay rolls his eyes, “Okay, baby. We can cuddle for a bit. Although we have to stream today, not to mention planning for people to be over.”</p><p> </p><p>George gets even closer to his boyfriend—if that is even possible, “Just like twenty minutes. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>The Floridian looks down to find the brunet beginning to doze off, “Hey, don’t fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. Just resting my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of the man next to him slowly lulls George into sleep. Clay lets his hand give soft strokes to the small of his boyfriend’s back, creating more of a sense of calm and satisfaction than he had ever felt before. The sun grows higher in the sky, perfectly aligning with the bodies hugging close to each other. Soft rays swept over the two men, a glorious sight for Clay—to be able to see George looking god-like and ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>Clay eventually drifts to sleep as well, only to wake up an hour later to that same sunlight peeking directly into his eyes. Even with them closed, his vision is completely illuminated and he feels too uncomfortable to fall back asleep. He resorts to waking up George as well, realizing they both have things to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby,” Clay gently shakes George’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>A tired voice comes from the brunet, “Hm, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, we need to stream today.”</p><p> </p><p>George groans, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The two get up and George makes his way back to his own room. He tussles his hair to try to fix the slight bed head he has. The lights on his monitor blind him a bit, still groggy and used to the darkness. Pixels guide him to streamlabs as he adjusts his webcam and mic, giving a small test to make sure it is picking up audio and video. </p><p> </p><p>He launches minecraft and goes into the SMP server, a little disoriented from not being on for a while. He starts his stream with a smile, steadily greeting some of the people that are joining. Soon enough, one thousand viewers turn into one hundred and fifty thousand.</p><p> </p><p>Someone’s voice jumps out at him from the discord call, “Hey, Georgie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Dreeeaaam,” He replies, drawing out his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha doin’ today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably just making a house, since my last one . . . you know.” George sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry ’bout that. I didn’t mean for a creeper to blow it up!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a charged creeper too!” George exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>He can practically hear Dream roll his eyes, “I said sorry. What else do you want? A kiss maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>George visibly blushes, “Dream!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? It's not like we haven’t done it before,” Clay jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“DREAM!” He screams, “I’ll mute you for the stream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, I dare you,” So he does, quickly moving the mouse and once he his sure no one can hear Dream anymore, he relaxes.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say anything else like that, I’ll leave the call as well.”</p><p> </p><p>George continues to mess around and Dream stays quiet for a while, too quiet—especially for George’s liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream? Where you go?” He asks into the mic of his headset. No reply. <em> Shit, </em> George thinks, <em> what is he doing?</em></p><p> </p><p>He decides to just ignore it for the time being; trying to pay attention to his game. When he least expects it, a small notification goes off on his stream.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Dream has donated $100!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George come over here and give me a kiss. I’m lonely.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brit scoffs as he unmutes Clay for the stream, “No, I’m definitely not kissing you and I have <em> never </em> kissed you before,” He starts, referring to the earlier comment from Clay, “And Sapnap lives here too, go hang out with him. Also, I just unmuted you, talk through the voice call.”</p><p> </p><p>A voice breaks through his headset, “Fine. I’ll get a kiss from Sap. Apparently you don’t love me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>A different voice chimes in, “I am <em> not </em> kissing you. I am saving my first kiss for Karl when he comes.” <em> Nick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap, when did you get here?” George questions.</p><p> </p><p>Nick giggles, “I only joined to gently decline Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, no one will kiss me,” Dream whines.</p><p> </p><p>George quickly looks over to his second monitor; typing in a private message with Clay.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> I’ll give you all the kisses you want when I’m down streaming </em></p><p>
  <em> Just shut the fuck up for a moment’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sends. Clay responds almost immediately:</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Fine.’</em></p><p> </p><p>George moves his attention back to his game—noticing how the chat is filled with “dnf” and “dreamnotfound” and wondering why. Soon he sees that Dream’s minecraft avatar is right in front of George’s and he was making soft kissing noises into the mic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em> god </em>, Dream, back up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh someone else just joined the voice call- well two people I guess,” Nick breaks in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you muffins.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the honk is up?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay wheezes, “Hey Bad, Karl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey George, what are you guys doin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Two in-game messages appear in chat signifying that Bad and Karl have joined the game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~***——***~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Babe? Can I get my kiss now?” Clay asks as he walks into George’s room.</p><p> </p><p>George spins his chair around, “I literally just ended my stream like thirty seconds ago . . . but fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay almost skips over and sits down on George’s bed, patting his lap for his boyfriend to sit on. George rolls his eyes and reluctantly straddles Clay’s thighs with hum.</p><p> </p><p>Clay runs his hand up and down George’s sides, caressing them gently. The brunet ducks his head down to meet Clay’s mouth. He separates his lips slightly to account for his boyfriend prodding his tongue through them. </p><p> </p><p>They part with a gasp, catching their breath after being connected for so long. </p><p> </p><p>A hand gets placed on the doorframe and Nick sneaks through, speaking hesitantly, “Hey, um, you are still on the voice call.”</p><p> </p><p>Panic rises in George’s chest as he whips his head towards his computer. Little green discs surround his and Karl’s profile pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Clay speaks before George can process everything.</p><p> </p><p>He leans over to his desk and messily places his headset on, “How much did you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” Karl teases, “How long has <em> this </em>been going on.” </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't matter just-,” George sighs, “-Don’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it. Good job finally getting together by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, while you’re on call, though, do you want to discuss your trip?” Clay asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick goes back to his room to text Quackity and Bad for them to join the call; so they could all talk as a group. They go over flight details, boarding plans—where everyone will sleep—and what they would do while there.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we book a hotel?” Bad questions.</p><p> </p><p>Clay thinks for a moment, “Well we have three bedrooms and two couches. So, two people could just have two people share a room.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl joins in, “Who would share though?” </p><p> </p><p>Clay and George exchange skeptical looks, “Me and Dream could, I guess. I mean we have lived together for the shortest amount of time, so I’m not sick of him quite yet.” George answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you would want to sleep in the same bed as him,” Nick says with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“What is <em> that </em> supposed to mean, Sapnap?” George scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what it’s supposed to mean, <em> George,”</em> He replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the worst,” Clay adds.</p><p> </p><p>Bad interrupts, “Okay guys, stop messing around. I could stay in George’s room and Karl and Quackity could sleep in the couches.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you get the bed?” Quackity complains.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the oldest and therefore most mature.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay wheezes, “Yeah when you use words like ‘therefore’ your age really peeks through.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so mean,” Bad pouts, which causes the call to erupt into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>George speaks up through the fit of giggles, “So everyone is coming sometime on the 28th?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Everyone agrees in almost-unison.</p><p> </p><p>Clay thinks for a moment, “Wait, that’s right before Halloween.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad gasps excitedly, “We could all bring costumes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Karl wonders.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so, just don’t expect anything extraordinary from me,” Nick inputs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine if you just dress up in one color and call yourself an m&amp;m,” Bad explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding you to that,” More laughter comes through the call.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity tries to calm everyone down, “So, is that it then?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Clay answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, bye guys, see you in two weeks!” George states as he finally leaves the call.</p><p> </p><p>George comes to his senses bit by bit and realizes how he is still sitting on the blond’s lap. The only change they had with their position is now his back is towards Clay instead of his chest. He can feel his boyfriend’s hot breath beating down the side of his neck, sending small shivers down his spine and blood to rush farther down his body. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Clay sticks his tongue out just enough to create a small wet spot on George’s neck, causing him to let out a yelp, “Babe. Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please? It’s been so long since the last time we did <em> anything</em>.” Clay begs.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because we don’t live alone. Nick is always here,” Clay begins to stipple kisses along his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Nick strides in, nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>George faintly gasps, “Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Clay groans.</p><p> </p><p>Nick walks over and sits next to them on the bed, “What are we having for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so annoying. Just order takeout, I’ll be fine with whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ummmmmmm, how about Mcdonald’s?” Nick says the first thing that pops into his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That </em> is not takeout,” George reminds him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but that’s what I’m craving.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay gets up and inches Nick out of George’s room, “Good, then get out. We’ll text you our orders when you are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>He closes the door and swiftly turns back around to face George; still sitting on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you very much and I know we haven’t had sex in a while, but I’m not really in the mood. Sorry,” George mumbles, trying not to upset his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Clay sits back down next to George, “Oh no, baby don’t say sorry. It’s fine, we could always do it another time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” George looks over with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Clay places a hand on the smaller’s back and rubs circles into it, “What do you want to do instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we continue cuddling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, we can cuddle all you want, Georgie.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter will be everyone coming over o.o</p><p>also it came to my attention that Badboyhalo is *technically* not a part of the the dream team but I’m not going back to change it sry (i think, I could be wrong tho)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Airplanes and secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yup :)</p><p>Couple things about the chapter - Covid doesn’t exist i this au, I “ship” karnap in this (just them joking about it like they do irl), there’s a thing called a cell phone lot in this and idk if every airport has one but there like a place that has wifi and some restaurants with a big parking lot that people can wait for flights at</p><p>also I made a google drawing for the layout of what their house looks like before I started writing this fic and I forgot about it. Ill make a new chapter or smthn with it lmao</p><p>lastly a small tw for the mention of vomiting in one of the first paragraphs (no one actually does but I wanted to include it anyway because I have emetophobia so I was just making sure other people are good)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music is blasting throughout the house—mainly Road Trip by Clay himself—as the trio goes around, tidying up as best as they can. They decided that the best time to start cleaning was an hour before they had to leave to pick up their friends—Karl got in first at 5:00, then Quackity at 5:25, and finally Bad at 6:30. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they started a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, they were rushing to pick things up, wipe things down, all in all making it at least presentable to the other three. George and Clay go upstairs, moving some of George’s clothes to the blond’s room and replacing the sheets of George's bed. George himself was always a bit of a neat-freak so his room was organized and sleek; a very different story for the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay, George, we need to get going.” Nick yells from the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two peak their heads around the corner, sharing a quick kiss before making their way down. Nick looks as though he is about to vomit at how cuddly Clay and George are being with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pile into the minivan quickly. After only three days of planning for the trip, they realized Clay’s two-doored muscle car isn’t going to fit six grown men, so they rented one just for the couple of weeks that they are all together. Clay drives and George sits in the passenger seat—this time because he was prepared to convince Nick that he would be able to talk to Karl and Quackity easier if he sat in the back. The plan worked, Nick squirming quietly in his seat while trying to not get too excited as they grow closer to the airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van pulls up to the pick up lane on the third level, patiently waiting for a man in a purple hoodie to wander out of one of the five sets of doors. Luckily, they don’t have to wait long, George noticing someone struggling with a large suitcase and looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sap, why don’t you go help your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” George laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick's eyes widen, before turning his head and noticing Karl as well. He jumps out through the large car door, waving frantically to get the other man’s attention. It works, his eyes lighting up as he sees his internet friend, running and enveloping Nick into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re even shorter in person.” Karl remarks as they start to shuffle back into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick scowls, “You are two inches taller than me, bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls, girls, you’re both short, stop fighting.” Clay speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl gasps, “Dream wait, your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” He turns around all the way to face the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never seen it. You’re kinda . . . hot.” Karl bites his lip and raises his eyebrows in a joking way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” George glares at Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, I forgot you guys were together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick snickers and turns to whisper something to Karl that the other two can’t hear. Dream takes this as an opportunity to grab George by the collar of his hoodie and smashing their mouths together. His lips curl into a smirk when they separate and look back at a shocked Karl, “There was honestly a small part of me that thought you guys were joking. Not anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gossip about their streaming lives while they wait for Quackity, letting themselves drift in and out of conversation. After what feels like no time at all, someone begins tapping at the passenger side window. George looks over to find Quackity grinning ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He rolls down the window, “Hey, Quackity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, George. Wait, who’s that?” He asks, looking at Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay raises an eyebrow, “Who do you think I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity recognizes the voice, “Fucking Dream? Jesus christ man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity? Damn, just get back here.” A voice comes from the back seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! Karl!” He shouts as he squeezes into the back with the other two. He has to sit in the very back because of how the van is layed out, but of course he is still shouting up to the front, “Dream! Change the music, this sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity, you were the one to request this.” Clay tries to remain as calm as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well. Just give me the aux.” He makes grabbing motions towards the front, Karl and Nick falling into a fit of giggles because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to reach.” George says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity hands his phone to Nick, “Fine, Sapnap you can choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick quickly reaches forward to snatch the cord from George’s hand and plugs it into Quackity’s phone, scrolling through Spotify to find the perfect playlist. Once he finishes, he sets it on the middle console between Clay and George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we still doing here?” Quackity yells up to Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for Bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, right,” He finally closes his mouth for a second and leans back into his seat, “When does his flight get in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“6:30. We’ve been over this.” Sapnap explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws his arms down, “What? Then why don’t we get food or something while we wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay thinks, “Why not? There’s a Cell Phone Lot up the road a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they have any good places?” Karl asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know for a fact there’s a Dunkin’ Donuts and maybe a Wendy’s, but I don’t quite remember.” Clay replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” George says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay starts back up the car—turning it off to save gas white they waited for everyone—and heads in the direction of the restaurants. They pull into a large lot, already scattered with cars of different makes and models. If it wasn’t for the chanting coming from the back seat, Clay would just go through the drive-through, but no, Quackity </span>
  <em>
    <span>insists</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they all get out of the car together and gather inside Dunkin’ Donuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Clay let everyone else out, announcing that they are going to stay in the car, but handing them all a couple of twenties on their way in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. It’s like taking care of toddlers.” George exasperates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably try to loosen up a bit more, to be honest.” Clay adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sighs, “I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Clay leans closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do. We’ve been so rushed.” George answers and his boyfriend barely lets him finish by crashing together their mouths, trying to be passionate, yet short due to their three friends still ordering inside the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay playfully pushes George away, trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get caught sucking faces by Quackity. It’s honestly fine that Karl found out, but Quackity? He can’t keep a secret to save his life, especially when it’s this big of one. As for Bad, he would probably be really chill about it, but he would tell Skeppy, and Skeppy is almost as bad as Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the fucking doors.” Nick is standing directly in front of the car, pressing his hands into the hood. Clay reaches over to his door, a small click signifying that the doors are unlocked. Immediately, all three ramable into the van and return to their seats, except Quackity, who ends up sitting on Sapnap’s lap, nibbling on a glazed donut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity, you can’t sit like that.” Clay scowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rolls his eyes, “Just let him. He’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay feverishly nods and drives back in the direction of the airport, “You guys took forever in there, so now we’re gonna be late to pick him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are more cars in the pick up area than before, making it difficult to look out for the person they are picking up. Fortunately, Nick had his eyes wide open, spotting the man mingling by a bus lane, his phone in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he text one of us?” Karl asks. Everyone pulls out their phones and notices that their group chat is filled with ‘where are you guys?’ ‘do I need to get a bus?’ and ‘i’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes’. They all frown, not realizing how long they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gets out this time, hugging Bad and helping him put his luggage in the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you muffins!” Bad jumps into his seat in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of “Hey Bad!” rings through the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dream? You’re just, like, here.” Bad awes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Clay asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad shrugs, “Well we’ve never even done a video call and now you're sitting in front of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it took a while to get used to.” George inputs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” The car almost falls into silence if it isn’t for the bickering between Sapnap and Quackity, about god knows what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity stops their conversation for a second, “So, can we leave now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sighs, “Sure.” Clay replies as he drives off. The trip back is a lot faster than the way there. Mainly because of the whole half hour of Nick and Quackity testing Bad’s patience by yelling out as many swear words as possible, eventually making it a competition. Another twenty minutes are spent with George explaining the difference between America and the UK, criticism sprinkled throughout. Most of it though, is spent singing their hearts out at every song to come on the radio, regardless of if they know it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they actually pull up to the sizable house, the people in the back don’t even realize they stopped in any way shape or form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dickheads, we’re here.” Nick snaps in front of Quackity’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Bad murmurs as he squeezes out the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is nice.” Karl remarks as he steps into the entry room. The rest of the group gathers around as well, throwing their stuff into a pile by the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want a tour? Or can we just show you where you’ll be staying?” Clay asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them shrug except Quackity, “Hey, I don’t know about you guys but I want the </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> experience of the Dreamteam house. Give us the tour, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay gestures for them to pick up their stuff and then points to the living room on his left, “That is the living room, where Quackity and Karl will be sleeping,” He then proceeds to the kitchen, “This is where we make food, it’s called a kitchen, and there’s our dining room table, where we eat,” He walks back towards the stairs, pointing to the room at the bottom of them, “And there’s Sap’s room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl grabs his bags and drags them towards Nick’s room, “What are you doing?” George asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the couch but I want to keep my stuff in here.” He continues walking in and setting his belongings on Nick’s bed. Quackity decides to do the same, following Karl into the bedroom and dropping his bags as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's head upstairs,” Clay starts up the steps, “That’s George’s room, the bathroom, and finally my room. He points to each one as he goes through them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So this is where I’m staying?” Bad questions as he brings his stuff near the entrance of George’’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods, “We cleaned it and changed the bedsheets and stuff. I also brought some of my clothes into Cl-Dream’s room earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, thanks!” Bad replies cheerfully as he puts his stuff in George’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you guys want to do now?” George asks, walking back down the stairs with everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hang out and talk of something.” Bad says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Clay leads them back over to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl starts, “How’s life been for everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being content creators?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty boring to be honest, I feel like streaming takes up most of my time anyways.” Bad answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah there’s not a lot of time to do anything else.” Sapnap adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence settles on the group, Quackity breaking it with a grin, “So . . . are any of you seeing anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” George asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone have a girlfriend or even just someone you’re like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hooking up with</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad rolls his eyes, “Quackity you're so inappropriate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap glances over at Clay, Quackity following his gaze, “Dream? Do you want to tell us anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? No.” Clay stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really suspicious. Is there someone you want to tell us about?” Karl asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There is no one.” Clay states. George lowers his eyes and lets the corners of his lips curl into a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, George why do you look so sad? I thought you would be happy that Dream is single.” Quackity jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha. Very funny.” George snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After no one talks for a while, Bad pulls out his phone, “Oh well, it’s almost 11:00 and I didn’t get good sleep on the plane. I should probably head to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl and Nick nod before getting up and moving to Nick’s room. Quackity looks confused, but gets up as well, “I mean, I guess I’m tired too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay brings George into a tight hug, ruffing up his hair while they sit in each other’s embrace. He knows how much it affected George to say that there was no one in his life that he cared about, especially when he cares about George more than he can wrap his head around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s go to bed as well, huh?” Clay backs away and grabs his boyfriend's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods and lets Clay lead him up the stairs and towards his room, passing George’s on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight you two!” Bad waves from the doorway, Clay and George quickly separating their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’night bad.” Clay responds before shutting his bedroom door, “I’m sorry, I just don’t think either of us want to tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He explains while getting changed into more comfortable clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s whatever.” George climbs under the covers , facing away from Clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend wraps his arms around George’s torso, pulling him close to his chest and resting his chin on the Brunet's shoulders. He starts scattering kisses over George’s neck, “Goodnight, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sighs, “Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to make this longer but It would've taken me a week to do it so sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vlogs then pepperoni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I UPDATED???? pog</p><p> <br/>i took this off of wattpad cuz i felt like it and it wasn’t getting ANY attention lmao so there’s that</p><p> <br/>i’m going to try to update this more now cuz i honestly forgot about it with my one shots so thx eclipse for reminding me in the comments lol</p><p>lastly, i update a shit ton of the early chapters so they were more grammatically correct and easy to read and WHAT THE FUCK i don’t remember right half that O_O</p><p> </p><p>thx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay wakes up with the weight of George spread over his chest—a normal occurrence at this point—and a smile on his face. It could be a picture-perfect moment with the way the brunet’s mouth is slightly ajar and a light pink color is dusting his cheeks. Clay thinks he will never be able to get used to George being his and only his. </p><p> </p><p>The hazy state he is still in from just waking up is soon broken with a loud crash the presumptively came from the kitchen. His eyes fly open, surprised, but he relaxes after he remembers the guests they have over. <em> Shit the guests, </em>He thinks to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He slides out of the warmth of the bed, a small whine coming from George as he curls in on himself. Clay lets himself take one more look at his boyfriend before opening the door and slipping into the empty hallway. On his way down the stairs, he glances up at the door to George’s room and realizes the door is open, meaning they were probably the last ones awake.</p><p> </p><p>His suspicions were shown to be correct when he gets to the kitchen and finds Bad stirring something in a bowl, Quackity and Nick look like they are about to get into a physical fight—and Karl in the middle of them trying to mediate it all. Clay chuckles lowly and he walks over to the mess. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” He speaks up, leaning on the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>All three heads turn his way and the fighting halts, “Oh, hey. You and George really slept in today,” Karl greets him first.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Quackity and Nick speak up simultaneously. They look at each other with angry eyes and promptly begin to grab each other by the collars of their shirts.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, stop fighting, oh my gosh,” Bad says, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad, whatcha makin’?” Dream asks as he walks over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Omelettes,” He replies simply, “Want some?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay nods, then looks over to the stairs, “I’m going to go wake George up first.”</p><p> </p><p>The others acknowledge his statement, then go back to whatever they were previously doing. The blond makes his way back to his room and tip-toes in. He sits on the edge of the bed and begins to rub small cricket into the side of his boyfriend’s waist. George lets out a hum and turns over to meet eyes with Clay, a content smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Clay smiles back, “Hey, Baby. Let’s go get some breakfast, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, but the bed is so warm,” He rolls over completely and pulls the covers up to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, they're gonna get suspicious,” Clay reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” George pouts, but still sits up and scoots closer to Clay. He batts his eyelids up at the blond before bringing his boyfriend into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After the break apart Clay shakes his head playfully and grabs George’s hand, dragging him out of the bed completely. Their hands stay intertwined the whole way back to the kitchen, reluctantly letting go when they actually get there.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, look who’s awake,” Sapnap smirks. Him and Quackity must’ve finally gotten their hands off each other for long enough to get their breakfast and sit down at the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>George rolls his eyes, “I woke up when Dream did, I just didn’t want to get out of bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Nick responds sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>George and Dream get handed their omelettes right after and go to sit with Quackity and Sapnap as well. They sit next to each other with Clay’s left hand resting nicely on George’s thigh. Bad and Karl make their way over as well and they fall into a comfortable silence while finishing their meals. </p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing today?” Bad asks as he begins to clean up their dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad, you don’t have to clean up, you already made the food. But I think we should at least make a video today, tell everyone we got together,” Clay says as he takes over washing the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, everyone, let’s get dressed and stuff to get ready to film,” George explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, can we vlog,” Karl asks excitingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Dream, do you still have that stupid mask thing from the Mr. Beast video?” Bad asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we should vlog, it’ll be fun,” He replies, “But we do have to clean a bit before.”</p><p> </p><p>All the others do as George says—going back to their respective rooms and getting changed into something a little more presentable. </p><p> </p><p>As George and Dream are getting ready, George can see his boyfriend pulling his bottom lip through his teeth nervously. He watched as Dream just put one of his signature green hoodies and plain blue jeans, messing with his hair in the floor length mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clay?” George askes hesitantly as he walks over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm?” The blond turns around slightly, eyes counting with George’s.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You look anxious,” He explains while wrapping his arms around Clay’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Just worried for the vlog. I mean I’m excited for sure, but I haven’t done an irl video that’s going to be this long,” He replies, leaning into George’s body.</p><p> </p><p>George hums, “It’s going to be okay, I promise. And if something does happen, we can always delete that portion—we have complete control over the video.”</p><p> </p><p>Clay nods, still feeling unsure about it, “Are you ready then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Let’s head downstairs, baby,” George smiles up at him as they walk hand in hand back down to the sitting room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~***——***~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The filming process starts off surprisingly well—basically just quackity going around the group and introducing everyone, as if they need introductions. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” Bad says cheerfully when the camera pans to him.</p><p> </p><p>“And then we have George,” Quackity focuses on said person.</p><p> </p><p>“Hullo,” He responds with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>He moves it over to Karl as well, who gives a smile and a nod, before finally going to Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“And finally, the one and only,” He dramatically introduces, “Dream!”</p><p> </p><p>Clay lets out a signature wheeze and waves as well, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that everyone is introduced, let’s get in with the fun!” Quackity incites as he stops the video.</p><p> </p><p>“Did that look good?” Karl asks Quackity, looking over his shoulder at the viewfinder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think it should work pretty well,” He responds.</p><p> </p><p>They make their way around the house doing whatever they feel like in the moment—board games, video games, even baking a cake—which ends up with a kitchen spread chocolate batter and facefulls of icing. It takes them two hours to film and over an hour to clean up after their shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not helping with this,” Dream says, pointing to the lens of the camera covered with chocolate and his mask which is in a similar state.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one to get the ingredients out,” Karl recoils.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but <em> I </em>didn’t try to feed it to everyone—including me, who had a mask covering my entire face!” He exclaims. George walks over to hug his boyfriend from behind, trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll do it if none of you can mature enough to,” George says, definitely not including Clay.</p><p> </p><p>Bad joins the chaos and starts to wipe down more of the mess, “It’s fine, I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You weren’t a part of this either,” George says, but pauses for a moment, “If Quackity, Karl, and Sap clean this up right now, we can go get pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m good with that,” Karl responds, taking over for Bad.</p><p> </p><p>This incites them to actually get it over with, even though it would probably only take twenty minutes more than they had already spent cleaning. They run over to where the other three are sitting on the couch as soon as they finish, almost acting like excited children.</p><p> </p><p>“What, have you guys never been to a pizza place?” Clay asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, obviously we have. We’re just hungry,” Nick explains.</p><p> </p><p>The other three sigh, but eventually make their way off the couch and follow the eager men out to the van that’s still parked outside the house. Dream drives again, even with Quackity pleading his heart out. </p><p> </p><p>When they get there, they decide that all of them have to stand and order, obviously, which results in arguing and talking over each other. They soon learn that all of them have very different tastes in pizza and have to order four separate ones that are also divided in half with their preferred toppings.</p><p> </p><p>After they are done at the register, Sapnap finds them a place to sit, which happens to be in the very corner right next to the bathrooms. They all arrange themselves in their preferred order, Clay pouting as they sit down, which causes George to look confused at the action.</p><p> </p><p>George nudges him with his elbow, “What’s up?” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Clay mumbles back, barely audible.</p><p> </p><p>“You know <em> exactly </em>what I mean. You are sitting with some of your best friends that traveled miles to visit you, but you look as if someone stomped on your sandcastle. So I’ll ask again: What’s up?” He’s more forceful this time, voice almost loud enough for the others to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” He actually crosses his arms this time, looking to be on the verge of a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>George decides to ignore him for the time being, turning his head back to the table and listening in on the conversation, trying to understand it as much as possible. This proves to be difficult; both with the insane story Quackity is telling—that there is no way any part of is real—and the fact that his boyfriend lets out an obnoxiously loud huff every time George laughs at a joke.</p><p> </p><p>After the loudest sigh that Clay makes, George turns to him with a frown spread over his face, “What,” He spits.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Clay looks away, displeased.</p><p> </p><p>George rolls his eyes, “Get up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“You heard me, get out of your seat,” He repeats louder.</p><p> </p><p>Clay follows his directions and stands up abruptly, all eyes at their table moving to look at him. George gets up right after and grabs onto the sleeve of his shirt, pulling Clay along with him. </p><p> </p><p>He leads them into the bathroom and stops right in front of the sinks, “What the fuck is going on with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Clay mutters something incoherent.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak up,” George demands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just needy,” Clay admits.</p><p> </p><p>George chuckles, slowly getting closer to the blond, “That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods hesitantly, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, you might as well get what you want, right?” George presses his index finger into Clay’s chest, pushing him back towards the faucets. Clay is flustered and speechless by now, only able to nod. The taller has to place his hands behind him to brace himself as he gets pinned against the counter. George looks up and stands on his toes, leaning forwards. Hot breath fans on Clays ear as the shorter speaks, “Wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>His giddy expression immediately drops, a confused one taking its place, “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think it would be that easy?” George asks as he spins on the ball of his foot and takes large strides out the door. Clay’s hands bunch up into fists—not so much out of anger, rather, the annoyance of the whole situation. He gets himself together and eventually follows his boyfriend’s steps back to their table, the focus of the conversation too interesting for them to care about their absences, “Took you long enough,” George states loudly as Clay sits back down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of George’s voice, the group turns to look at them; the disheveled look of a flushed Clay and a cocky grin spread on George’s face. Because Nick and Karl already know about the relationship, they shoot each other glances with wide eyes and smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you guys leave?” Bad asks with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I accidentally spilled my water on his shirt,” He replies innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity raises an eyebrow, “So <em> that’s </em> why your cup is completely full, got it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p> </p><p>WAIT i realized the chapter name sounds like the wilbur and george vlog hahaha a lil bit at least</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>